bond to you
by angelbear1
Summary: Kurt lives in a world of vampires and soul mates, he thought he would never get a soul mate till the day he meets Prince Elliott. this fic is not very Rachel friendly. Kurt's mom is alive in this fic pairings: Kurt/Elliott, blam, niff warnings; mpreg in future chapters. don't like m/m slash then don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter.1. Prologue**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own glee or songs that maybe used.

**Warnings:** This is a Kurt/Elliott AU- fic so that they don't have to have the same personalities as on the show please keep this in mind. Fic will have mpreg Kurt content in future chapters. Not Racheal friendly. Please don't leave hate in reviews. Don't like then don't read. Kurt's thoughts are in _italic._

**Pairings**; Kurt/Elliott, Burt/Elizabeth, Niff, Blam

**Bound**

Kurt lives in a world were; same sex marriage is legal, vampires' and humans got along, a world of soul mates, and male carriers, (and Kurt just happen to be one) yes Kurt was; gay, human and a carrier. He lived with his mom and dad; they love him so much that they would do anything to keep him safe. You see Kurt has never had an easy life so far you see he is bullied every day at school.

Xxx **Kurt in his room waiting to time to pass so he can meet up with his soul mate Xxx Kurt's pov**

I sat on his bed thinking about the day before and how he finally met his soul mate.

_Kurt had just gone into the locker room after gym, when Dave Karskey` walked in and slammed him into a closed locker door. (Kurt preferred to change after the other boys were done; at least he had a free period.) "Look, little lord gay boy I told you to use the girls locker room, we don't want you sneaking a peek, now I am going to teach you a lesson' Dave drew back his fist, just as Dave was to about to punch him , he slid to the floor then blacked out few a moments. He came to but kept his eyes closed, he heard two voices, one was Dave's and the other had belonged to a senior's, it was Elliott Gilbert's voice. (He was the hottest senior in school; he had seen him with Jeff, Nick's boyfriend. He had wished that Elliott was his soul mate and would find his name on his wrist.) _

"_WHAT THE HELL, DAVE. WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU?" Elliott yelled at Dave._

"_Since when did you care for little gay boy?"_

"_Well, since the beginning of this year, when I transferred schools. Plus I will protect what is mine. So stay away from Kurt." Elliot told Dave__.__ "You know what I am and capable of, if you don't heed my warning now go." Dave left the room. Elliott walked over to Kurt, where he was leaning against the locker._

"_Hey__,__ are you ok Kurt?" he asked._

"_I'm fine, thanks for helping with Dave. Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked._

"_Sure you can ask me anything, love" he let that last part slip from his lips._

"_Well first, what did you mean by you would protect what was yours? And I assume that you are a vampire, because there is no one that could match his strength unless they were."_

"_To answer your last question first, yes I am. As for your first question, well…um you will see soon enough, but just remember that you will always be safe with me." He took Kurt's hand in his and kissed it that was when; I felt something like a shock go through his body. I then realized that he and found his soul mate even, though he was a vamp, but still. His mom had told him that he would feel a shock like feeling when he was kissed by his soul mate._

"_You're my… soul mate aren't you?" I asked Elliott._

_Elliott went over to his locker and pulled out a black leather cuff with a sliver crest on it. My wrist tingled, he looked down to see faint writing on it; '__Prince Elliott Gilbert.'_

"_Elliott, are you a real prince?" I asked._

"_Love I will explain everything to you in due time, but first I want you to ware this cuff, it was been in my family and was my mom's till her and dad's untimely death but that's another story. I have been waiting for you for a long time, Kurt will you wear my cuff?"_

'_Yes…yes a thousand times yes' he hugged him. 'I guess you should meet my parents. Could you come over for family Friday night dinner? What blood types do you prefer? So I can get it for you."_

'_Ah…Kurt I can eat human food too most of the stuff that humans think they know about vamps is untrue, just ask Nick and Jeff. _

"_I knew that Nick was a vamp but Jeff too. Nick is my best friend; he never said that Jeff was a vamp.'_

'_I would love to come for dinner and meet your parents. There is much to talk to them about. So… what time is dinner?'_

'_It's around about you, meet me at the Lima Bean then you can follow me back to my house.' (The bell rings for the last class of the day.)_

'_Well I have glee next, but I will see you tomorrow." Elliot placed a small kiss to my forehead._

_I was the first one in the music room, when Nick came walking in the room. 'Hey, Kurt, Wait… is that what I think it is… did you find you mate before your birthday?" Nick asked._

'_Yes it is and I did find my mate.' I told him._

'_I knew that you find Elliott before he graduated__.__'_

'_Wait you mean that you knew that I was Elliott's soul mate? But did you know?'_

'_Well Jeff is his best friend and one__of his coven (one of his guards really.)But anyway when I met my Jeff I became friends with him too, and he showed me his wrist with your name on it. And Jeff turned me last summer after we did the first bond, Jeff has been teaching me how to defend because it is my duty to guard Elliott's mate as it is Jeff's job to guard him._

_Everyone was now in the room, Nick took his seat next to Santana._

_Mr. Shue entered the room and everyone took their seats, and started to whisper behind me (his cuff was visible to people.)_

'_Mr. Shue, can I have the floor I need to say." I asked__._

'_Sure Kurt the floor is all yours; just make it quick__,__ we have work to do.'_

_As you all have noticed that I am wearing a cuff well I found my soul mate last class. And no I am no telling who is yet because I would like him to meet my parents' I will tell you Monday.'_

_Kurt you can't know who you soul mate is until your 18__th__ birthday, everyone knows that, it's not fair.' Racheal yelled._

_Look here, miss know it all, it is possible, when one of the soul mates is a vampire. Everyone knows that, opps … well maybe not, but that's what happened to me when I found Jeff. Now sit down hobbit. And if you have a problem then you will have to go through me.' Nick got up and sat next to me._

_**Xxxxxxxx**_

_After school Nick walked me to my car. He knows he would have to tell Elliott and Jeff what went down in the choir room with the class._

_When I got home, I found my mom in the kitchen, getting dinner ready._

'_Mom, I have great news. Guess what happened to me.'_

'_Um… Mr. Shue finally gave you the solo you rightly deserve.'_

'_No mom it's better than that, well mom look at my arm.'_

'_Oh my gosh Kurt you found your soul mate that's great son, wait that must mean that a vamp… then you know that you will have to be turned in order to be with him.'_

'_Yes mom, I know you told me, he wants to meet you and dad, can he come for Friday night dinner? He said he needs to talk to us.'_

'_Sure Kurt he is your mate after all, I will tell your dad.'_

'_Thanks mom, love you.'_

I was brought out of his thoughts when my mom told me it was time to get Elliott.

I walked into the coffee shop, and saw Elliott making his way over to me. He had a navy blue sport jacket and there was a black cuff on his wrist, they left the shop to go back to my house.


	2. Chapter 2Burt and Elizabeth Hummel

Disclaimer: I don't own glee

Warnings: this is a Kurt/Elliott fic, will have mpreg Kurt content in future chapters. Not Racheal friendly. Please don't leave hate in reviews. 'Don't like then don't read.'

Burt and Elizabeth Hummel

Chap.1

Elliott's pov

It was a short drive to Kurt's house; I had followed behind him in my car. I pulled in the driveway, parking behind Kurt's Navigator.

The house was a beautiful white house with red trim, it was small but modest, and there was a large fenced yard in the back.

I got out of my car and took Kurt's hand in mine then kissed it. We headed inside; he led me to the kitchen, where his mom was setting the table.

"Mom, I would like you to meet my soul mate Elliott, how long till dinner, and has dad come home yet?" Kurt asked his mom.

"It's nice to meet you, Elliott. Dad is in the living room reading his paper, oh and dinner will be ready in 20 minutes. Why don't we go join him?" Elizabeth led us to the living room.

Burt looked up from his paper when we walked in.

"Dad, I would like you to meet, this is Elliott, and um… he is…" I Kurt sputtered.

"Kurt just spit it out." Burt said.

"He's my soul mate, and he is a vampire."

"Nice to meet you Elliott, but first would you mind me looking at your wrist, there has been a few others claiming that they were Kurt's soul mate." Burt asked me.

"Sure Mr. Hummel, I can do that." I took off my cuff and Kurt's cuff, to reveal each other's names. Burt looked at Kurt's wrist and there was my name. 'Prince Elliott Gilbert'.

"I see that you are a prince. Now can I see your wrist prince?" he asked. So I showed him my wrist, there was the words 'Kurt E Hummel'.

"There are a few things that I need to explain over dinner." I smiled at Kurt as he smiled back at me.

Xxx

We were all seated at the table and I began to tell his mom and dad how we had met and helped Kurt with his bully.

"I am the prince of the North American vampires; my territory is from Canada down to the tip of Mexico. I live in Westerville with my only living family; my nana, she is my dad's mom; I also have Jeff and his soul mate Nick living there as well. My mom was killed when a rouge vampire, attacked us when my dad was away visiting a coven in Canada.

I was only five at the time, that was after my dad made the ruling that killing humans just to solely feed off them was now forbidden, so he set up voluntary blood banks; where humans could to give blood, I was mostly raised on animal blood but, we do need human blood time to time, but when we find our soul mate it's their blood that will sustain us, don't worry Kurt you don't have to worry about that till We make the second bond, I will talk about that later. Kurt and I have talked about the fact that at some point I will have to turn him. I promise to take care of him."

"I know you will, because if you don't I will hunt you down. And you can call me Burt." He said.

"Now I know that you and Kurt will have to bond to Kurt three times, I have told Kurt about the wrist bonding but I know that there is two more for vamps'." Elizabeth asked.

"What are they Elliot?" My love asked.

"Well, love the first one you know is when we make the bond by putting our wrists together; it creates a link between us, it lets me know what you are feeling. The next two are only done when one or both mates are vamps. The blood bond is when I drink your blood and you drink mine, the last one is the mating bond it is the one that links us mind body and spirit, and we will not be able to be apart for too long. I know that this may seem too fast to you but after what happened yesterday I would like to perform the first bonding as soon as tomorrow, say 5:30 if that's ok, without my love. Love I will be able to keep you safer. The other bondings, will be done when Kurt is ready maybe after his graduation next year."

"Kurt, I hate to say but the prince is right." Burt told Kurt.

"Ok dad, Elliott I see your point, what is your address?"

"It's the only mansion in Westerville, Kurt I need you there by noon so you can meet Nan, she will have the clothes you are to wear already for you. And I need to go over what is going to happen." I kiss his cheek.

"Ok, I will be there then. I will stop by the lima bean and get you a coffee on my way through."

I was helping Kurt with the dishes, when Liz came in, and asked Kurt to help his dad in the garage.

"Prince, I need to tell you something about Kurt, he is special, and um… how do I put this?"

"Kurt is a carrier isn't he?" I ask

"How did you know?"

"Well simply put I could since it, and if I can than so can other vamps. So that's why we need to do the first bond so soon. Once others figure it out, they will want him, to carry their kids. I will talk to Kurt after the bonding. It's getting late and should be getting back." I hugged her as I left to let Kurt know I was leaving.

Kurt had just come back in.

"Love I have to go and get things arranged for tomorrow."

He walked me to the door and I kissed him on his lips sweetly. 'I love you Kurt' I thought to myself.

"I love you to Elliott."

"Wait… you heard that… but I thought it I didn't say it.

"I thought you said it out loud."

Kurt I think you are gifted because no one that I know of can hear thoughts unless they are gifted. I will ask my nan tonight." I placed my cell number in his cell and he gave me his. I kissed him once more before I left.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When I into the house, my nana noticed that I was grinning ear to ear.

"My, someone is happy tonight." She said.

Why yes I am Nan, I met my soul mate Kurt Hummel. He is amazing; I just came back from having dinner with him and his parents. He is a carrier, like Nick. And when other vamps find out he will be in danger, I am glad that Nick is in all but one class with Kurt , Santana is in the one only class that nick isn't. I need him safe so I need you help to arrange the wrist bonding for tomorrow night, around 5:30 pm. I have already asked for help from Jeff and Nick. They will be here shortly."

"That's great Elli, but how did you met him." She asked.

I told her about what happen to Kurt yesterday.

"Don't worry, everything will be ready for you and come hell or high water no one will take him from you. I think you should get hunt, you need to be at your best for tomorrow night," Nana said.

I took Jeff with me to hunt, while Nick stayed behind with nana to help make a list of what was needed.

Xxxxxxxx

It was round six am when we got back from the hunt. Nan and Nick had already had started to get things read for tonight. And sure wrist bonding was simple and not as a big deal as the blood bond or mate bond, but I know it would be for Kurt.


	3. Chapter 3 The wrist bonding

Chapter 2

The wrist bonding

Disclaimer: I don't own glee

Warnings: this is a Kurt/Elliott fic, will have mpreg Kurt content in future chapters. Not Racheal friendly. Please don't leave hate in reviews. 'Don't like then don't read.'

Xxxxxxxx

Elliott's pov

There was a knock on the door; Nick went to see who it was. Nick ushered Kurt to my suite then left to help nana.

I walked over to Kurt; put my arms and pulled him into a hug. I broke the hug and led him to my couch.

"Kurt, I need to walk you through the bonding; first we will stand in front of my nana, I will take your cuffed wrist in my hand and remove your cuff, then you will do the same to me. Next we place our wrists together, nana will tie a scarf around them then the bond will be made. After the bond she will untie the scarf and place a new cuff on our wrists. The cuffs are black with my family crest and mine has your name engraved and yours has my name on it.

Nan has chosen your outfit. It is skinny red jeans, and a black polo shirt. (The red represents the blood we drink and the black represents eternal life.) When the bonding is complete I will introduce you to some of my staff and friends'.

"Elliott, I know I have only known you for a few days but I feel a great pull to you as if my soul has known all along that we were meant to be together ever since I joined the football team as kicker." He kisses my lips.

About an hour later nana came in with Nick following close behind. Nana looked right at Kurt.

"You guys need to get ready, Oh you must be my grandson's mate; it's very nice to meet you, dear." She told him Nan held out her hand to shake hands with Kurt; he took her hand and kissed it. "Oh, my, and such a gentleman, now Elli you go wash up. Blaine and Sam will be up shortly. Kurt, dear, Nick will show you to your temporary room to get ready. He and Jeff will be with you if you need anything. I have set up a mini suite for your parents for the night. We have many things to talk over after dinner. Elliott would like you to stay with him in his suite, in his spare room. It will help strengthen your bond. Now off you go." She said.

"Yes mam." Both Kurt and I say together.

Kurt left with Nick after I drank a cup of coffee head to the shower while Nan laid out my outfit. My thoughts drifted to Kurt, what was he doing, probably the same as me. I just hoped that he was ok and not too stressed. But then again he has his bestie was with him.

I walked in to the main room of my suite, Blaine and Sam were sitting on the couch, and handed me a cup of tea that Nan had sent up with them. Sam and Blaine have been with my family for decades. Sam's dad was one of my family's guards. Blaine is Sam's mate, and was turned shortly after they met, and is now teaches self-defence at Dalton academy.

Just as I was heading to get dressed I could since that Kurt was a bit nervous. So I sent Nick a text to see if Kurt was ok.

**To Nick: hey how's Kurt holding up I can sense that he is nervous. - E**

**To Elli: he is in the shower. He seemed fine before he went in but Jeff and I are keeping an eye on him.****-****Nick**

**To Nick: ok great, if you need me then send Jeff to get me.-e**

**To Elli: sure thing, he just got out of the shower I will make some tea for him. See ya later.****-****Nick**

I sat and drank my tea, and chatted with Sam and Blaine. We talked mostly of Kurt and how we meet.

"Dude, you have it bad for Kurt." Sam smiled.

I could tell that tonight was going to be great for Kurt. My cell alerted me to an incoming text.

**To Elli: Kurt seems to be ok he is having his tea and boy does he ever look hot in his outfit.-Nick**

**To Nick: thanks.-E**

I can't wait too much longer; I checked the clock it read 4:30 pm. I only had another half hour to go before I was to go and meet Kurt's parents and my friends. I began to sense that something was wrong with Kurt, but I did not know what.

_In Kurt's suite- Kurt's pov_

I sat on the couch in the suite, (that had been set up for my mom and dad for the night) I was drinking the tea that Nan sent up. In just a short time I was getting to know more about Jeff. That's when I started to over think things as usual. (I hated when that would happen because most times I would end up having a panic attack.) And I had a feeling this would be no different.

"Nick what if, Elli's staff and friends don't like me, and what… will they say I am… just a measly mortal…" my breathing quickened had a hard time catching my breath

"Kurt, please try and slow down your breathing." Nick sat down beside me. As much as I wanted to slow my breathing I could not get a handle on it.

"Nick… can't... I think I might pass out…" I could feel the darkness trying to pull me in, I heard Nick ask Jeff to go get Elli.

The next thing I know hear Elli telling me that, things will be ok, that fight the darkness, and I do.

It was when I opened my eyes and felt the warmth of being in his arms. His voice was calming, I concentrating on his words as my breathing slowed.

He told me that everyone would just love me.

"Sweetie, will you be ok now if I go downstairs to greet your parents and take my place, Nick will bring you down in about 10 minutes ok." I kiss his hand.

"Yes I will be ok now, you go on." Kurt states.

**Xxxxxxxx downstairs**

**Elliott's pov**

"Is Kurt alright sweetie can't wait till I can welcome him and his parents to the family." She said.

"He is fine Nan, he had a small panic attack, but I was able to calm him down. He was just worried that no one will like him." I said.

"Aww poor dear, from what Burt and Liz has told me about him, what's not to like, they got here about a half hour ago, they are waiting in the living room."

That's when I saw Nan's jaw drop; Kurt had just entered with Nick, Burt and Liz. He was gorgeous wearing the red skinny jeans with a black tight fitting polo shirt. All I could say is that he took my breath away. (That's if I was human and needed to air to breathe.)

"Before we begin I would like to welcome Burt and Liz and Kurt into our family. Kurt for the longest time I thought that prince Elliott would never find you and be happy, and then last night he comes home to tell me that he has fond you. And that you went to his school. Now that you have fond one another, you will always be his one and only." She smiled.

"Prince Elliot will you now please take off Kurt's cuff and Kurt you will take Prince Elliot's off." Nan asked.

After I took off Kurt's cuff and he took off mine, I handed them to Jeff. Nana took our now un-cuffed wrists in her hands and spoke once more.

"I would like you Prince Elliot to join wrists with Kurt's as I tie this joining scarf around your wrists."

So we joined our wrists. The moment our wrist touched, our name touched and was tied by the scarf, the sensation that I felt was amazing and like nothing I have felt before. I felt Kurt's pure love and happiness that flowed through him to me; it was like being in heaven. We were brought back to reality when I felt the scarf being removed. Nan opened a wood box (that Nick was holding). Then she took out two new black cuffs, with a silver crest that had our names engraved under the crest. She placed the cuffs on us as she spoke.

"Kurt, Prince Elliot you are now wrist bonded. I love you both." She hugged us both the Burt and Liz.

I kissed Kurt on the lips, and then I led him to meet some of my coven.

"Kurt I would like you to meet Sam and his mate Blaine. Sam's dad is a lawyer and Blaine teaches at Dalton academy.

"Hey, lady Hummel, I am happy for you and Prince here. I am sorry my dad was unable to come but he was needed at the hospital for a carrier birth, but he said to say hi to you Kurt." Santana smirked.

"It's nice to meet you Blaine and Sam." Kurt smiled.

"Everyone dinner is ready, this way please." Marie (our head maid) said.

Xxxxxxxx

**After dinner- Kurt's pov**

Shortly after dinner: Tana, Sam and Blaine left for home. Nick and Jeff headed to their suite upstairs. Elliott and I cuddled on one of the couches. Mom, dad and nana sat on the other.

"Now there are few things that we have to talk about like; the next bonding and Kurt's safety at school next year and lastly Kurt's turning. But I think we should start with the blood bond." Nan said.

That sounds like a good idea, how that bonds work as I am not with that one." Dad asked.

"Please call me Lily, and Kurt you can call me Nan. She noticed that I could barely keep my eyes open. The next thing I know, I fell asleep on Elli's shoulder.

"Elli! Dear, why, don't you take Kurt upstairs to your suite? Just so he can get some rest in your guest room. Burt, Liz the suite you will be in is the one Kurt used earlier to change. We can talk in the morning."

"Thank-you lily we are a bit tired." Dad said.

Xxxxxxxx

**Elliott's pov**

Kurt had fallen asleep on me, nana asked me to take him up stairs to the guestroom in my suite; I picked him up and carried him up to my suite; placed him on the bed in the spare room. I grabbed a pair of my sweat pants and a tee, and then stripped him down to his boxers. I put the sweat pants and tee on him, I noticed the bruises on him from the other day when Dave pushed his back into the locker.

'_I have to make sure he is safe if he is to stay at his currant school, I just don't trust Dave not to hurt my Kurt__.__' I_ thought to myself. I went to my room and turn on my iPod, till Kurt woke up.


	4. Chap4 Sunday

Chap.4 Sunday

Disclaimer: I don't own glee

Warnings: this is a Kurt/Elliott fic, will have mpreg Kurt content in future chapters. Not Racheal friendly. Please don't leave hate in reviews. 'Don't like then don't read.'

**Elliott's pov**

It was around 2 am when I could sense Kurt stirring in his sleep; I could tell he was afraid, very afraid. Then I heard Kurt yelling "_**Dave, no… stop... Don't… what did I ever do to you?"**_ I could hear his thoughts._ 'Elliott please, help, me…Dave is hurting me'. _I sprang from my bed and went into Kurt's room. He was sitting on his bed with his knees tucked to his chest went over to him and pulled him closer to me.

"Shhh… love it's all right now I am here…no one will hurt you not even Dave." I tell him. Kurt hugged me tight.

"Elli, how do you know, that I needed you?" he asked.

"Well my love, I can hear your thoughts, you called for me. I would like to try something, I would like you to try and hear my thoughts, last time we weren't trying to do it,"

"Sure we can try Elli."

I thought the words '_I love you so much Kurt.'_

"Ok what did you hear Kurt?"

"I heard you say that you loved me so much. Is that right?"

'That is exactly what I said to you, it means that our bond in one that cannot be broken, because it is a bond of pure love. Do you want to tell me about your dream?" I ask.

"Can you just hold me when I tell you?"

"Of course I can, my love." I held him close.

" it was about the day that Dave had cornered me in the locker room, but worse not only did he hit me but he hate kissed me, I tried to pushed him off but he was too strong, I cried out for help but no one came, and just like that day, you came and pulled him away from me. I was so scared it was real. Then I woke up, and you came in."

"Kurt I will never let that happen. I think that with both of our concerns of Dave hurting you in your last school year, I think that we should make the next bond at the end of the summer. But before that I would be honored if you and your parents would stay here for the summer, you will meet more of my coven, and I would like Blaine and Sam to teach you basic fighting, once people find out your my mate and a carrier, they will want you. Carriers are common but they are few in numbers.

I plan to have Nick or Santana with you next year at school. Now we will talk more we wake up."

I tuck him in and try get up but he clings to me.

"Elli, please don't leave me… Stay with me till I fall asleep." He sobbed.

"I'd do anything, for you, my love." He soon fell asleep, curled up against my side.

**Xxxxxxxx**

Once Kurt was sound asleep I slowly got up from the bed and headed downstairs, in the kitchen I fond Nan, Burt, Liz, Jeff and Nick gathered at the table drinking coffee.

"Good morning Elli, where's that sweet mate of yours?" Nan asked.

"Oh, he had a bad dream about the day I found him, he went back to sleep after we talked. There are a few things that I need to talk over with you, Burt and Liz." I tell them.

"Ok what do we need to talk about?" Burt asked.

"First Kurt and I talked briefly about his safety and his last year of school then about having him stay with me ;nan, Nick and Jeff. Before you say anything Burt, is a reason for these plans. I would like Kurt to learn simple boxing, and to have him learn more about vamps and my family history. You and Liz are more than welcome to stay in our guesthouse, so you can visit with Kurt anytime you want. And I know that this must seem a bit rushed but with Kurt's and my concern for his safety I would like to make the blood bond in of the summer, just after his 18th birthday."

"But that is just over a month away? How does Kurt feel about this?" Liz asked.

"Liz you know that I would never force him to do anything against his will. He knows it will make our bond stronger and it's for his safety. At school next year either Nick or Santana will be with him."

'Before we give you our blessing for this bond, I want to know more about it, Elliot I know you are the prince and his mate; as such you have every right to take him, we just want him to be safe. So you have our blessing." Burt said.

"Liz as you may know, with being Dr. Lopez's nurse, that a child conceived with in a carrier almost always has a gift. I would stop at nothing to keep my future family safe. I have one more thing to ask, that is I would like it if Kurt would spend with us one more night, I want to get to know him more, I will drive him to school tomorrow." That's when Kurt poked his head in the room

"Hey, Kurt how are you feeling? I was just telling your folks about what we talked about last night. Hope that is was ok to do that?" he came over and took a seat on my lap.

'I am fine and it was ok with me. Mom, dad I want you to know that I want to stay here one more night, and spend the summer here with them …please…." Kurt smiled wide and took the tea that Nan had given him.

"Alright son you can stay with Elliott tonight and the summer." Burt smiled at Kurt.

'How about we all step out on to the deck and have tea, then we can talk about the blood bond." Nana said. By the end of our chat it had been decided that Kurt would have Nick or Santana in his classes. (I would be talking to Figgins tomorrow.) And would spend the weekends with me so I can teach him things he needed to know and to strengthen our bond. I will be talking to Blaine about teaching him how to fight, when he needed to. Kurt and I would make the blood bond in mid-august, the day of his 18th birthday, a small get together after. When his dad asked about the bond, Nan told him the basics. I would go into more detail with Kurt closer the making the bond.

"Elli, dear, Why don't you and take Kurt for a tour of the rose gardens. I will talk to Burt and Liz about making the next vamp bond." Nan said.

"Shall, we Kurt it's a nice sunny day for a walk." I hold out my hand to him, and we head to the garden.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Nana's pov**

I just wanted to let you know that the blood bond is fairly simple. It's where Kurt will first drink a small amount of Elli's blood that will be in a cup and then Elli will drink Kurt's from another cup, all of the coven is to be here for the this bonding; Elli's advisors and staff as well. Wes is head of security; David is head of staff, as you know Liz, Dr. Lopez is chief of staff at the hospital. Then Elli and Kurt will go off and spend more time bonding in Elli's suite. Oh and don't worry Elli won't do anything that Kurt is not ready for. Elli will tell Kurt step by step of this bond."

After that they had another cup of tea, Burt and Liz said their goodbyes as they were having dinner with her sister Carole and her son Finn.

After they left I headed out to the rose garden, when I saw both of my boys sitting on a bench just enjoying each other. That's when I saw Elli cup Kurt's cheek in his hand and placed a gentle kiss on his. Kurt kissed back, and deepened the kiss. I could feel the love they shared; I just wished that Elli's mom and dad could have seen how happy their son was.

I made my presents be known by clearing my throat.

"Kurt, I just wanted to let you know that Burt and Liz have just left, to have dinner with your aunt and cousin. Is there anything special you would like for dinner?" I ask.

"Something, maybe simple like stake, and potatoes; After Kurt and I will return to my suite so we can have more bonding time." Elli said to me with a big grin.

"Sounds like fun, boys." I give a wink and went inside to help Chief Andrew.

Xxxxxxxx

After dinner the boys headed upstairs, Jeff took Nick to see a movie in Westerville, and would be back later. So I made myself tea and went to my room, (after my dearest ken, was killed, I could no longer stand living in a big suite by myself so I moved into just a room. Elli had taken over his parent's suit after they had died.)

**Elliott's suite**

**Kurt's pov**

Elli and I got into our night clothes (Ell's pj bottoms and tee-shirts.) and curled up on the bed. We talked; kissed, the kiss started gentle but soon turned passionate. It was a hot opened mouth kiss, I could feel things stirring in my lower half, and I was sure that Elli was feeling the same way.

I knew that we needed to cool off, so I broke the kiss.

"Elli, we need to cool off a bit. How about we watch a movie?"

"Sure babe, I know we are not ready for more, not only that but we have to wait till the night of the mating bond, it's a lot like the wedding bond that human mates have. I will tell more over the summer." He put in a movie and we soon fell asleep.

XXX

We were jolted awake when Elli's alarm went off. He kissed my lips; he showered in his on-suite bathroom while I used the one in the spare room. Nick and Jeff had left just before us.

We stopped for a coffee at the lima bean on the way to school. _(I think for once in my life I am truly happy. And nothing could go wrong.)_


	5. Chapter 5 Monday

Chapter 5. Monday

Disclaimer: I don't own glee

Warnings: see prologue. Some language

**Kurt's pov**

It was now grad week, Elli and I will try to spend as much time together as pre-grad preparations got under-way. Nick, Santana and I have glee practice right up till prom. The glee club is singing at it and the grad. Elli had asked me to go to the dinner and prom after the grad and I could hardly wait.

Now all I needed to do is get through this week without Dave and his crew harassing and terrifying me. I know that Nick and Elli would never let that happen. In the short time I have known Elli; I have grown to love my soul mate. He walked me to my first class. "Just remember, that with our newly formed bond I will be able to hear your thoughts. I have to get to class now but I will see you at lunch ok?" he asked. Then he walked with Jeff to his class.

Just my luck Nick and I had glee first thing, we both knew that there were going to be a lot of questions today. And I was right nick and I walked into the music room and nick looked at me and asked "are you ready for this, I will be sitting with Tana and Britt."

"Yeah, I will be fine." I say to him as he sits by Tana.

As the others entered the room and all stood near me asking me. 'What is he like, who is he, do we know him, and is he really a blood sucker?" it was going over whelming, thank goodness Nick noticed, and came over and then leads me to a chair.

"Please, guy's just one question at a time." Nick said.

"Kurt, are you ok?" Tana asked.

"Yeah I am ok, thanks Tana. Now Britt you can ask first." I tell her.

"Is your dolphin a vampire, like my Tana and Nicky?" the blonde asked.

"Yes Britt, he is. And I think that instead of you asking questions,

I will tell you about him. Ok with you Mr. Shue." I ask when he walks in the room.

"Yea, sure Kurt but make, it fast. We have songs, to go through for Thursday's grad and the prom on Friday night." Mr. Shue said to me.

"Well, he is kind and loving and my parents love him already; he lives with his nana, he is a senior, we have done the first bonding, I was cut off by one Miss Racheal berry.

"Well what's his name Kurt?" she demanded.

"His name is Elliott gilbert, prince of the north American and Mexican vampires' .and yes he will have to turn me."

"THAT'S A LIE AND YOU KNOW IT, ARE MAKING THAT UP, YOU JUST WANT HIM BECAUSE HIS A HOTT LOOKING GUY. OH FOR PETES' SAKE HE'S STRAIGHT AS A PIN." She yelled, (it was a well-known fact the Racheal Berry was self-centred and stuck up.)I could no longer hold back the tears.

"And there is no way you are going to get a solo its mine because I am the best singer here but you can sing back-up for me and Finn."

I ran from the room, finding an empty classroom; I could not hear Nick and Britt calling to me. Once I was in the room I slid against the wall to the floor. I just hoped the Elli could hear my thoughts,

That's, when I felt a pair of familiar arms pull me in to his chest.

I looked up to see my Elli, and then I just let the tears flow.

After, the tears stopped he asked "How did you get to me so fast?"

'I heard your thoughts, and then I got a text from Nick saying he tried to call you but you ducked into the English class room. What happened in glee?" he kissed me on the forehead.

I tell Elli what had just happened in glee, the tears flowed once more.

"I don't know why she always has to get her own way, Mr. Shue only gives her the solos and the duets always goes to Finn and little miss ego. Finn didn't even stand up for me to that hobbit. Mr. Shue never gives the rest of us a chance."

"Kurt, I am going to go with you to your next glee meeting, and talk to them maybe then they will believe you, and if not then they were never truly you friends. Are you ok to go back to class? Nick is just outside the door, if you aren't up to going back then I will get him to take you home. I have to go to take care of a few things for your senior year."

"I am fine to go back, with Nick; I will see you at lunch." I planted a kiss to Elli's lips. Just as Elli had said nick was waiting outside the door with Jeff. Nick and I head down the hall back to class. And Jeff and Elli head for Figgins office.

**Meanwhile in the music room**

**Norm pov**

Santana stood and got into Racheal's face.

'Look hobbit, don't you dare say or do anything to hurt my, prince's mate, or I will go all Lima heights on your ass. I was at their wrist bonding. Kurt should get that solo for once Mr. Shue you seriously just can't let her get her way and give it to her." She yelled.

"I can and will. She is the best we have." He stated.

"That's a bunch of carp and you know it. I think we should vote." she stated, trying to get her friend the solo he deserves.

"Ok all in favor of Racheal have the solo at grad on Thursday." Over half of the class raised their hand of Racheal.

"Well it looks like…." Mr. Shue was cut off by Kurt.

**Kurt's pov**

"Oh it looks like Racheal got the solo again, why am I not surprised! I thought that you guys were my friends but I guess not, and Finn I thought you had my back or at least you said that when we started high school, I guess that has changed." I turned on my heel, and walked out, as the bell rang. At least Tana and Nick were in my next two classes, today was the last full day, and finals were last week. But I would have glee till Thursday, I don't what the point of me going was because all any of us got to do is sway in the background while Racheal and Finn sang and danced.

Nick and I sat through a boring movie in English, that's when I got a note that was in Racheal's hand writing.

Kurt.

You are so shellfish, you know I want to get in to NYADA so I can be on Broadway and the only way is for me to get all of the leads. All you want to do is steal them from me and I will do anything to stop you. And that means next year too.

And we are no longer friends even if we were before. You liar

Racheal B. Berry

I read the note, as tears fell; Nick took the note from me and read it to, then glared at Racheal. Nick. Knowing, that I was upset, asked, the teacher if he could take me and get some air. The teacher agreed we went to the library. Nick heard his cell go off, it was Jeff.

**To nick; is Kurt ok? Elli can sense something is upsetting Kurt**

**To Jeff; he is fine Racheal sent him a nasty note in class I will show you later, we don't need Elli going off on people and making things worse, we will show his after lunch.**

**To nick; your right, I will tell Elli that he is ok and will see him at lunch.**

**To Jeff; Kurt and I are skipping the next class just so you know.**

**To nick; ok Love you**

**To Jeff; love you too**

**Xxxxxxxx**

I sat with Elli and has crew, he introduced me, there was; Wes, David, they were two of his advisors and head of staff; Mike Chan was one of his best allies from Asia, his mate was Princess Tina. Tina was one of the kindest vamps I know; she was like, Elli a born vamp. Mike was born a vamp.

Just as lunch was about to end Finn came over to me,

"Dude I am so sorry for not standing up to Racheal like I should have. Prince Elliott I am so sorry, I feel bad about what happen to Kurt." Finn said.

"You're forgiven, Finn just don't let it happen. I know you are going out with her, please rein her in." Elli asked.

The bell rang; Nick had pulled Elli a side and gave him the note. I could feel the anger welling inside him, but seemed to keep calm when I smiled at him and thought 'I love you Elli.

Tana, Nick and I walked down the hall we could hear whispers but other than that things went well.

My last class of the day was glee I waited for Elli at my locker with Nick.

Elli walked over to me and hugged me.

'Are you ready for this, my love?"

'Yes, I am I just want to get this over with." I smile.

Nick and Jeff walk in first, Tana and Brittany were already there.

We walk in and stand in front, Elli gets everyone's attention.

Now that I have your attention, I am Prince Elliott and I was told most of you don't believe that Kurt is my soul mate, well I am here to tell you I am. And you have a problem with that then it's your loss." He glared at Racheal.

"**You know what Elliot, if you want Kurt than you can have him, it's not like he's a great singer anyway."** she smirked.

Finn jumped up trying to pull Rach back to her seat; Britt was trying to hold Tana back, who was about let her alter ego 'Synx' shine through.

I stood there just shaking; Elli pulled me to him and hugged me.

"Elli, can you please take me home, Mr. Shue I'm sorry I need to go home. And you can't stop me." I sobbed.

"Kurt if you leave now you are out of glee." Mr. Shue snapped out.

Elli asked Nick and Tana to take me to me car and wait there

As we left, I could hear Elli talking.

"**Racheal how dare you talk to my mate like that, then you send him that note; you are so lucky that my main concern right now is Kurt. Oh and after what I saw here today, Kurt will not be returning to this school, unless it is with me for grad and prom. And he will be transferring next year."**

Nick walked me to Elliott's car and waited with me for Elli.

When he reached the car he helped me into the passenger side, told Nick that he would talk to him later. Elli got me into the car and headed to my house.

When we reached my house, mom saw how sad I looked (she had been sitting on the porch).

"Elliott what's wrong with Kurt why don't you take him inside and tell me what happened to my baby boy." She led us into the house. Elli and I sat on the couch while mom made tea, by the time she came back into the room I excused myself I told my mom and Elli that I needed to rest for a bit, I kissed Elli and then went to my room.

**Elli's pov**

"Liz the reason that Kurt came home early is that Kurt found out that the friends he had are truly not his friends, Rachel was less than happy about us and told him that all he was good for was singing and swaying in the background, I just can't believe she said that to him with me standing there with him. The only ones who stood up for him besides me was Nick, Santana and Finn. Not even Mr. Shue, he had told Kurt, that if he walked out ,then he was out of glee. I could not take what I was hearing so I told them that Kurt would not be back until grad, dinner and prom now I know I may have overstepped here but I will not, let so called friends hurt him and I want to talk to you and Burt about the soul mate laws and where the vamp laws cross." I tell her.

"I have to agree Kurt doesn't deserve to be treated that way. How about you stay for dinner then we can talk about the laws, I know the soul mate vampire/human laws, and I studied the laws as a minor in college, that's where I met Burt." She said.

"That if the soul mate of a vampire is a human as soon as the human turns 18 that the vampire is responsible for of the human's well-being, and because of vampire bonds are stronger than human ones it is best that both are not a part for long periods of time." I said to Liz.

"Yes I know that I have seen many vamps get ill because they have been a part too long, my sister Carol was one that that happened to her soul mate Chris was killed by a rouge vamp. If it hadn't been for her son, Finn she would have been in a worse place. He was the one that kept her going". She looked sad at the thought of her sister.

That was when Burt walked in. 'Hi Elliott where's Kurt?" he asked.

'He had a rough day, long story short he was his so-called friends turned on him, so as his mate I had the right to take him out of school and I will let Liz fill you and so far . I want Kurt with us when I talk about my change of plans, for him for his senior year. I am going to check on Kurt, I will see you at supper.' I went upstairs to find Kurt on his bed looking at his latest vogue magazine.

"Love, how do you feel now?' I ask.

"I feel better, did you tell mom about what happened?"

"Yes I did Kurt I also have made a change of plans for you next year, and because of the laws, I have the right to do so but I won't put them in place unless it's something you want."

"Okay what is it?" he asked.

"Have you heard of Dalton Academy?'

"Yes that's the private school where human and vamp soul mates can go to learn about vamps and vamp laws."

"Yes, Kurt my father was the one that started that school, and I would like you to go there it won't cost anything for your family to go. It's the school where it's okay to be yourself. The teachers are great to."

"But... What about Nick, he's my best friend?"

"Well if you go, then so will he, even though Jeff has turned him, he still needs to learn our laws." I tell Kurt.

"Okay I will go, but we need to talk to my mom and dad. He may not want me to go Elli." Tears fall from my eyes.

"Don't worry love, your mom is talking to him now anyway, I have yet to tell them of Dalton. But, when you turn 18 I am responsible for your well-being. And with our bond being stronger and new it will not be good a good thing to be a part for a long time." I hugged him.

"Boy's supper's ready!" mom called upstairs. We went downstairs to have supper.

**Elliot's pov**

After supper Kurt and I cleaned up the dishes, and then we made our way to the living room where Burt and Liz sat drinking their coffees.

'So Liz has filled me in as to what happened at school and you took Kurt out of school until graduation, as much as I don't like it I have to agree and I can't go against the laws. Having, helped pass some of them when I was a congressman. So you have my blessing to do what you need to do, but Kurt has to agree to.' Burt gave a half smile.

'Well my plan is to have Kurt go to Dalton it is a school that my family started for human soul mates of vampires, Nick's dad teaches the laws of our kind, and this year I am going to be a TA, helping that vamp studies teacher. But in order for this to happen he will have to stay with me and Nana during the week but you can come and see him any time you want and Friday night dinner. I have talked this out with Kurt. We will slowly move him over the summer, as he will be 18 when we finally move him in the blood bond made. At Dalton he can be who he is without fear." I tell them.

"Kurt is that what you really want?" Liz asked.

"Yes mom, I don't belong at that school I want to go to Dalton and Nick will be going there to. I only want to go back to get my things that are still in my locker. Elli, will you go with me?"

"Yes love I will go with you tomorrow to get your things. Burt, Liz I will arrange things with principal Figgins and then take Kurt to Dalton, to get him placed for September at then we will spend some time at my place. Is that's okay with you and Liz?" I asked.

"Look Elli it's getting late why don't you stay here the night, I know you don't need to sleep but after today I think Kurt needs you close by." She said to me.

"Okay sounds good, I have some royal duties to attend to on Wednesday and I won't be with you then but I will see you Thursday after the grad run-through, so I will have Blaine, come over so he can start teaching you basic boxing moves okay?' I ask.

"Okay if I have to, I want you to know that I don't need a babysitter Elli." He raised his voice

"Kurt I know you don't, but I want you to be safe that's all." I say

"I think I'll go to bed now, Elli can you come up and cuddle with me until I fall asleep?" He asks

"Sure I'll be up in a minute babe." Kurt heads up stairs

"Burt, Liz, I have to call Nana and Blaine to let them know of my plans. Liz, how do you know so much about soul mates?" I ask Liz.

"Well I work as a nurse with Dr. Lopez, you know Santana's dad specialize with human and vamp soul mates so I know the bond you have with Kurt is deeper. Now go, make your calls and be with Kurt." She patted me on the shoulder, she and Burt left the room and I made the calls, Blaine said he would be with Kurt on Wednesday as Dalton was already out of school. I went upstairs to Kurt .Then I

curled up on the bed with Kurt in my arms and soon fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Tuesday

Chapter 6 Tuesday

Disclaimer: I don't own glee

Warnings: read prologue. Please don't leave hate in reviews. 'Don't like then don't read.'

**Elliott pov**

It was sunny morning when, I took Kurt to school to get the rest of his things, out of his locker. Once we got to my locker Elli headed to Figgins office, of course Racheal had to notice us and come over to me.

"Hey Kurt, you need to go to see Mr. Shue and apologize to him, maybe he will let you rejoin the glee club next year. But just know that you will never get a solo because I am the best, and how dare you turn Finn against me. In front of glee." She sneered.

"I will never apologize to anyone that has belittled me and; I no longer going to this school, I am going to a private school, you guys have lost Nick as well. You are nothing but a spoiled little bitch, the yells and screams till you get what you want." I say to her. As she raises her hand to slap me, Elli comes up from behind her and grabs her arm before she does any harm.

"HOW DARE YOU RAISE YOU HAND TO MY MATE, YOU HOBBIT. IF YOU EVER COME NEAR KURT, I WILL TAKE MATERS WORSE FOR YOU." I growled at her, Kurt now stood behind me.

"You can't do anything to me, and you know it. I really don't know what you see in Kurt, I that you should rethink your threats." she sneers once again.

"Ahh … my dear Racheal that's where you are wrong, you see hobbit; I have full knowledge of all laws. If this happens again I will be getting a restraining order against you. There is a law that states that when the mate of a prince is threatened in any way, that said prince will not be held responsible for his actions, punishment depends on the severity of threat. I think you need to read up one the laws." I tell her.

"Oh Kurt, you are no longer aloud to sing any song on our stage. So there." She turns on her heel and storms anyway as only she can.

"Kurt, are you ok? How about we get out of this hell hole?" that's when Jeff came up to us.

"Are you guys' ok Nick sent a text saying that he heard you and Racheal going at each other? And said you guys may need back up. He would have come out, but by the time he opened the door. Elliott had things in hand." Jeff stated.

"We are fine; I am going to take Kurt to Dalton then to see nana."

Jeff heads back to his class and we head to Dalton.

Once we got to Dalton, we went to see the headmistress. Her name was Sue Watson; she had brown hair; brown eyes, and was like Kurt in many ways. She had found her soul mate before she was 18, she was a human and then was turned by her mate Andrew (yes our chef.) We got all of the paperwork filled and filed. It was official that Kurt would start in the fall.

"Kurt if you ever need to talk about anything at all, my door is always open as it so happens, I also teach to the human students about the bonds and about what happens to you when the prince turns you, your other teachers are Mr. Crawford, he teaches history, Mr. Duval, teaches laws and prince Elliot is staff advisor for the warblers and my TA. Mr. Sam Evens teaches self-defence. And Blaine is now his TA.

Then we went to go see nana. After some lunch that included blood for me as I hadn't fed in three days; I didn't want to hurt Kurt. After a few hours I drove Kurt home.

Xxxxxxxx

Kurt and I were cuddling on the couch, in the family room watching. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows part two, when Kurt leaned over and kissed me; I parted my lips he slipped his tongue into my mouth. The kiss became more heated, I felt his hand move over my chest, and his heart was pounding. I ran my hand lately down his back, I knew that if we didn't stop things would go much further and we would hate ourselves, not only that but we have to wait in till after the bonding.

"Um… love… as much as I want to go further with you, I think we need to cool off, I know the bond between us is stronger than most were not ready to do more than kissing and touching above the belt." I was trying to catch my breath.

Xxxxx

"Well hello boys, Elliott would you like to stay for supper? I am making stake." Liz asked as she came into the room and sat down.

"Sure but I can't stay too late, I have a meeting with my advisors in the staff at Dalton all day tomorrow. Don't forget that Blaine will be over to start your boxing lesson, he will be here around lunch". I tell him.

*****After supper******

"Liz that was an excellent meal you made, but it's getting late and I have about an hour's drive and I have to prepare for the meeting tomorrow. I will text you when I get home." I kiss Kurt on the lips, he watches of the window as I leave.

******Kurt's pov******

I went to my room earlier than I normally do; I filled the tub and got in. I wonder what Blaine was going to teach me tomorrow. Then my thoughts turned to Elliott, I couldn't get them out from my mind.

After I slid into my bed my cell was, it was a text from Elliott.

**To Kurt; I made it home okay babe, I know you miss me, I miss you too.**

**To Elli; I do miss you, and I love you. I just got into bed and started thinking about how happy I am to have you in my life.**

**To Kurt; I love you too Kurt. Wish me luck with my meetings, with the other covens. Kurt I have to go Jeff is calling me I will see you tomorrow night. I am taking you out for dinner Kurt.**

**To Elli; good night**

I fell into a dream dreamless sleep.

******Elliott's point of view******

I had been sitting in my office; I had sent a last text to Kurt, when Jeff and Santana came running into my office.

"Jeff what's going on here?" I asked him.

"Well my dad said that he got a call saying that his office at the hospital had been broken into. He told me that the only the only broke into the files." Santana was cut off by her phone.

"Yes, okay dad I will tell Elliott and warn him of course, do they have any idea who it was? No I'm glad, don't worry dad Elliott will keep Kurt safe. Okay love you too dad bye." Santana put her phone down on my desk.

"That was my dad, he said that they only took one file, it was Kurt's medical file. Whoever it was must have suspected that Kurt was a carrier. You have no idea who it was yet, that will find them." She said to me.

"Elli, Kurt will be okay, we will protect him, but you have to let him know what happen, and I don't think you should take him out for dinner tomorrow maybe bring him here, get Andrew to make a nice romantic dinner it would be safer for you both if he was here with you." Jeff said.

"I know you're right Jeff, will you come with me tomorrow night? I think that if we can you could be there Kurt won't have a panic attack."

"I think you're right Elliott. We leave after the meeting, Jeff I would like you to get puck and filled in and on what has happened and I would like him to see if he can find out anything. Santana I need you to get to Kurt's house; call his parents and tell them what happened, and that Kurt now has to have has one of us with him at all times. Blaine will be with him tomorrow. Now go." I tell them.

I called for Nan told her about; the Racheal incident and the theft of Kurt's med file, she goes into full-blown grandma bear mode and hands me a cup of tea to try and calm me down some before I do something I don't regret.

******At the Hummel's******

******Santana's point of view******

I knocked on the door and Elizabeth answered.

"My dear, Santana, what are you doing here so late." She asked me.

"It's about Kurt, long story short there was a break-in at my dad's office and they took Kurt's file, I don't know who did it but I assure you that Prince Elliott has his best out there looking for them. Kurt will now have to have somebody with them when he goes out and someone will be watching the house. The prince will be by tomorrow night to talk to you and Kurt more. Then will be taking him back to his house for supper. I will be outside in till Blaine gets here." I told them.

Thanks Santana, if you need anything just help yourself to the food, Burt and I are going to bed. I went back outside and sat on the veranda.

**Xxxxxxxx Wednesday Xxxxx**

It was around 9 AM when Blaine came to be with Kurt. Blaine then sat at the kitchen table and had a cup of coffee and I left to report back to Elliott and then I would go to see Britney.

******Elliott meeting with Dalton staff*******

"As you all are aware my soul mate Kurt will be going to Dalton in the fall, he will be staying with me, as he will be 18 by then. I want him to be treated like you would treat me. With that said there will be times when you will need to be with me as their bond is still new. If it a time he tells you he need to be near me you will you are to find me, you will make in felt well come there any question?"

"On behalf of the staff, we are happy that you have found your soul mate prince Elliott." Sue stated.

"Is he a carrier my prince?" Adam Crawford asked.

"Adam, I don't see how it is any of your concern and I will not answer anything personal about him, now if you want to keep you job that I would keep your mouth shut. Now I have a call to make." I said.

"Sorry, prince I know I have over stepped. Adam sneered. But it did not go unnoticed by a few of the staff. (_So I will take that as a yes_.) He thought to himself.

"Adam I would like you to see me in my office now." Adam left. Sue came over to me.

"Prince I will be putting him on notice for his outburst." Sue said. She left the room to deal with Adam.

"Jeff, as Nick is your mate and in your care, I need him to be here at Dalton as he Kurt's bestie and one of his protectors. Along with Blaine as Sam had placed him here last year. I would like Blaine show them the ropes." I tell them,

"I will get the paper work started this afternoon if you don't need me prince." Jeff asked.

"You go ahead I can manage the next meeting, Wes will be there. Thank you all for being here. Now I have to leave and get ready for my next meeting." I leave and head back to my place.

Xxxxxxxx

I was in my office getting ready when nana came in with my lunch.

"Thanks nana, the meeting went well, but I think that we will have to keep an eye on one of the teachers, he said something's that made me believe that he was the one behind the break in at the hospital. He asked if Kurt was a carrier, I told him to back off because he has no right to know." She told me that things will work out, hugged then left,

*****Meeting with advisors******

It was 1:30pm and time for the meeting of my advisors.

I was meeting with my head vampires from Canada, the USA Mexico.

"First off I want to thank you for coming today on short notice, as you may have heard by now that I have found my soul mate so if you see him, you will treat him as you would me. Now to more pressing matters, last night there was a break-in at the hospital and Kurt's file was taken from Dr. Lopez's office. So please let me know if you if you hear anything regarding this matter. I just want Kurt safe, if they find out what is in that file they could hurt him, or get to me through him." I said.

"I have one person in mind put I can't prove it yet, he is a teacher at Dalton. But I hope to soon."

"That's horrible prince who would do something like that? You have Canada's loyalty; I will send you my top investigators, their names are Sebastian and Bruce. They will get the job done, I can make the call now if want." Lord Harder asked,

"Yes, you may let me know when I can expect them; I will place Sebastian as a TA with the suspect."

The meeting dragged on and on, lord Harder came back with the good news that his team was just finishing a job and should be here in two weeks.

I looked at the clock, I could not be leave it was already 3pm, and I dismissed the meeting headed to Kurt's.

Once at his house, I walk in and told Burt and Liz that I was going to take Kurt to my place for the night. Kurt grabbed the clothes that he would need for the grad; he told them that he would meet them back at my place after my graduation, for a small get together with my friends.

Nan had our supper all placed out on the table, and two candles were lit.

After supper Kurt told me about what Blaine and Sam had taught him. But now his muscles were sore. So I took him to my suite and went into my on suite bathroom and filled the tub with lavender oil, Kurt was standing beside me, I asked him if he would allow me to take care of his needs, he nodded. I told him this was just me taking care of him, and nothing sexual. I striped him down and helped him in the tub .he then asked me to join him in the tub. I got in behind him, and he leaned into me. I gently washed him. When I helped him out, put a clean pair of boxers on him I noticed just how beautiful he was. I tucked him in bed and curled up beside him.


	7. Chap7 Grad and Prom

**Chap.7. Grad and Prom**

**Warnings; see prologue**

**Disclaimer; I don't own glee**

**Xxxxxxxxxx Kurt's POVXXX (Grad**

I woke up wrapped up in Elli's arms. Elli opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Morning, my love, I can't believe that I graduate today and you will be there to share it with me. My life can't get any better now that you are in it." Elli kissed my lips.

We heard a knock on the bedroom door, it was Nan. "Boys are you awake; I brought up your brunch." "We are Nan we'll be out in a minute."

Both Elli and I enter the room, in just our pj bottoms. She winks at us.

"I hope you boys got some sleep last night. Now eat up, you have to be at school by three, grad starts at four, and it is now noon, so you both have two hours to get ready before you leave. Kurt sweetie I took the liberty of placing a new suit in the spare room, it will be your room when you move in here." Nan winked.

Nan left us to get ready for grad. Elli and I ate our brunch, and then went to shower, we head to the master bath, undressed then washed each other's body it was much like last night, after we had dried off I headed to the spare room to get dressed.

I looked on the bed to find a navy blue Armani suit with a white dress shirt. I put the suit on, did my hair and headed out to the main room. I entered the room to find Elli dressed in what looked like traditional royal suit. (_He looked dam hot in it_.) I thought as I eyed him up and down.

"See anything you like?" Elli asked, seductively.

"I love what I see, Elli. Let's just say you'll be in trouble after everyone leaves tonight." I tell him

"Kurt, you know that we have to save ourselves, till the mating bond." He smiles.

"Yeah, I know but that doesn't mean we can't make-out" we head downstairs. "That's so true, my love. Now let's go Nan is waiting and Puck has already brought the limo around." He kissed me as he opened the limo door, for Nan and I.

'Andrew and the staff would have the food ready for the get together after grad.'

Xxxxxxxxxxx

When we got to the school, Elli and Jeff headed to meet up with the rest of the grads. Nana, Nick and I went to fine our seats next to my mom and dad. My old glee club was up on the stage getting ready to sing 'Graduation (friends forever). (_I was supposed to sing that song as the grads walked on to the stage. But no…. little Miss Hobbit was just handed the solo. Oh well I will sing my song for him later_.)

As the music started, and the grads walked to the stage, I saw Elli walk down to the stage; I felt my eyes tear up. He was so handsome in his suit. I could not be any more proud of him.

When all of the grads were seated, then their names were called to get their diplomas'. After that everyone left the stage to meet up with their loved ones. I, found Elli talking, outside with; Nick, and Jeff, and Tana, Blaine and Sam.

I told mom and dad that I would meet them back at Elli's place. I went over to Elli and our friends.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" I ask.

"Well Puck was telling me that they may have a lead as to who took you file, it seems that someone named Chandler was Dr. Lopez's last patient on the day the file went missing. So Puck thinks that maybe he knows something about the file and what happened to it. All Puck has to find Chandler and talk to him." He kissed me on the top of my head.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Racheal walking over to us.

"Hey Kurt, too bad you did not get to sing back up for me, with the rest of the glee club. It was so much fun! Too bad, that you have to miss prom as well. Finn and I get to sing the solos and duets." She sneered.

The guys from Elli's crew moved in, just in case she went too far with her hateful words.

"Look here you hobbit how dare you talk to my mate like that, and yes he will be with me at the prom tomorrow night. Kurt is a part of my family now and if you don't like it then too bad. Just remember what I told you on Tuesday, and I will make good on that threat. Now if you don't mind we have a celebration to get to." He took my hand and headed back to his house.

*****Elliott's pov*****

By the time we got back to the house, Andrew and the staff had everything set up for us. He had made a medium –rare roast beef, with mashed potatoes and vegetables, topped off with dinner rolls. Nan had just come in the room.

"Hi my dears, supper is ready and your guests have been seated at the table and waiting for you two. Kurt dear, your folks will be staying so I have them saying in the guest suite, and I took the liberty of putting the clothes you will be wearing tomorrow in your s and Elliott's suite." She gave a kind smile. 'Why don't you take Kurt to the dining hall and take a seat then Andrea can serve us. (She was the newly hired maid that was being trained for Kurt and I. Brandon the gardener is her mate. Both were born vamps.)

'Sounds like a plan to me nan.' I tell her.

We enter the hall to see how the room was set up; the meal had been laid out, the table was solid oak. Supper was filled with laughter and chit-chat. After, we said our goodbyes to our friends; Nick and Jeff went up to their suite, Burt and Liz stayed to talk with Nan, and I took Kurt out to the rose garden for a walk.

Kurt and I sat down on a bench, Elli snuggled into my side. I leaned in and kissed him deeply. (Not aware that we had an audience.)

**Xxxxxxxxxxx Burt's pov**

Lily was giving us a tour of the rose garden, when we rounded the corner, what we see the boys in the middle of a hot make out. I look over to Liz and see a tear run down her face.

"Burt I think we may have just lost our little boy." She sobbed.

'Aw… Liz we may have lost Kurt but we have gained another son.' I hugged her.

"Burt, have you told Kurt about your condition yet?' Liz asked me.

'No not yet but I wanted to talk to Elliot first.' I tell her as we walk back to our suite.

**Xxxxxxxxxx Elliot's pov**

Kurt and I were making out, when I heard a noise, looked up to see Nan standing there.

'Ah… boys as much as I like to see young love, I think you should maybe take it back to your suite Elli. You know this reminds me of the time your grandpa and caught your mom and dad making out, but they were doing more than just kissing." She winked.

"NAN… EWW… T.M.I. we did not need to hear about what mom and dad." I stated. Then Kurt and I headed up to our suite, once we there got into our night clothes, then soon fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXX PROM**

It was time to leave for the prom; Kurt was dressed in a navy blue suit with a white shirt and I deep red tie to complete the look. The suit fit his body in all of the right places. (_Man, did he look hot_.)

I was dressed in a simple black suit with a white shirt and a navy tie. I took Kurt's hand and led him to the car where Jeff and Nick waited for us.

The prom was well underway by the time we got there, the music was being supplied by the new directions, Tina and Britt were up on stage sing a duet and mike and the rest of the glee guys were to go next.

I danced the night away with Kurt. Finn walked over to us, and whispered something in his ear. I could hear what he was saying. "Kurt now is your chance now one is on stage singing." Finn said.

That's when Kurt winked at me as he went on the stage. "Hello, I was told that I was not welcome to be here to sing, but I don't care. So I would like to sing this for my soul mate Prince Elliott Gilbert."

Just before Kurt started his song I noticed that Racheal was about to lunge for Kurt. I eyed Jeff and Santana as they rushed closer to the stage. Tana grabbed Racheal just as she reached for Kurt. Tana escorted her out of the gym followed by Finn.

Kurt had now just finished his song; I went up on stage and kissed his lips. We pulled apart, he looked into my eyes. "Kurt will you do me the honor of singing with me?" I ask him.

"Elliot I would love to."

Elliot and I sang 'hold on 'by Wilson Philips.

After the song ended, Racheal came over to us with Finn in- tow.

"Kurt I told you that you are not welcome to sing on this stage, you trader. Now the warbler will win and I won't get in to Nyada" she snapped.

"Finn you better get Racheal out of my sight, or this will not end well for her." I tell Finn. Finn grabbed her hand and led her away.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx meanwhile in the hall Xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Dave Karskey pov**

"Here is the file on Kurt back, it conformed what I thought about him. Now I have one more job for you. "You and Carson are to lure Kurt to the stables the day before his blood bonding. Where I will be waiting for him, the prince will pay a price for him that is if I don't claim him before the prince." I gave an evil laugh. "And you will do this, because you know what I a capable of." I said as I handed Chandler the file.

I then headed to the restroom where I had just seen Kurt enter.

**XXXXXXXX**** Kurt's pov**

I was standing at the sink (I had just washed my hands, when someone came up behind me and spoke.) "Kurt, do not look up or behind you. I was wanted to let you know I know about what you are, you are a carrier and I know a few people in the word that would pay a good price to have you. You won't know where or when but I will find you." And then he was gone.

That's when Jeff had come in to check on what was taking me so long. Jeff found me with tears in my eye and he caught just as my knees buckled. "Nick, go get Elliott now." He told nick.

When Nick got back with Elliott, Elliot asked what happen to me. So I told everything. "Jeff! Go tell Puck to bring the car around and let Tana know we are leaving.

"Kurt, do you know the voice that was talking to you? "

'I… think it was Dave Karosfky's but I can't be sure.' I sobbed.

We headed out to where Puck was waiting in the car.

**Xxxxxxxxxx in the car Xxxxxxxxxx**

I cuddled into Elli's chest the whole trip back and sobbed. All I wanted was to be held, Dave had scared me so much.

When we got back to the house Elli carried me in, I saw nana out of the corner of my eye. "What happen, to our sweet Kurt?" she asked.

"Someone had threated Kurt at prom, Nan can you call Burt and Liz and tell them that we will come by in the morning; I want Kurt moved in soon than planned. Nan, right now I just need to care for Kurt."

"Of course dear, go I will send up tea with Andrea,( Marie has the night off), in a bit."

**Xxxxxxxxxx ** **Elli's pov**

I took Kurt upstairs, to our suite; then I placed him on the bed, pulled out two pairs of sweatpants from the dresser we would now share. That's when he looked at me, as I started to undress him, and the he stopped me.

"Elli please I have a need to feel your skin on mine, I need the connection, but I am not ready for more yet, so I am ok with just wearing our will make me feel safe." He sobbed.

"Sure babe, anything for you. In the morning I will take you home and I am going to talk to your mom and dad, about what happen to you tonight. Nick and Jeff will be helping you pack up you things so that on Monday we can move you in here with me. Now let's get some sleep."

He fell asleep in no time; it was about midnight when Nick and Jeff came into the suite, saying they were there with the tea that Nan had sent up with them.

"Hey Elli where's Kurt?" Nick asked me.

"He is sleeping now; this threat has taken a lot out of him. Guys I need your help in the morning, I want you to help Kurt pack his things so that all Puck has to do is bring his truck and load it up."

"We can do that no problem; we want Kurt to be safe just as much as you." Jeff said.

"Did you see anyone come out of the rest room before you found Kurt?

"No Elli, but I did hear two voices in the hall just before, I went to look for him.' Jeff stated.

"Did you recognize the voices?" I ask.

'Yes, it was Dave's voice the other I am not sure of.'

Just then Puck came in with a stranger.

'Prince, this is Sebastian Smyth, Lord Harder sent him to help." Puck said.

'Puck I need you to call Tana and tell her she is to go with you to your dad's office and check it out with Sebastian.' I tell them. 'Now if you will excuse me I need to be with Kurt.


	8. Chapter 8 Packing and moving

**Chapter 8 Packing and moving**

Warnings; see first chapter, some light smut

Disclaimer; don't own glee

**Elliott's pov**

It was around 9 am when Kurt and I got up; had a showered together. The way that Kurt would lean into my gentle touches, I could tell he carved more than touches, heck even I craved more too.

Kurt looked up into my eyes, as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Elli is that a dagger in your pocket or are you happy to see me?" he asked.

"Happy to see you my love, I am always happy to see you. I know you want to do more than just touching, I want the same; so I will ask Nan if we can do more without going all the way." I tell him. I could tell that we were both painfully hard. After the shower we got dressed and headed to the kitchen.

**Xxxxx kitchen Xxxxx**

Nan sat at the table drinking a cup of blood and handed me one, (Kurt was making, a cup of coffee and some toast for himself.

"Nan I need to talk to you after we get back with Kurt's things." I smile.

"Sure sweetie, no problem" she returned a smile.

"Thanks Nan, do you know if Tana and Sebastian's have already left talked to her dad? I just hope he can help." I asked her.

"Yes she did, she got a call from her dad saying something about the file being returned and there was a note on it. But did not say what the note had on it." She said.

"Okay I will talk to them later. Kurt we should get going Nick and Jeff are waiting." I had just got a text from Puck saying that the car had been brought around. Nan kissed us both as we leave. Sam asked if I needed his help, but I told him no and to spend the day with Blaine. (It was exactly 4 years to the day that he turned Blaine.)

We made it to Kurt's in no time at all. Burt opened the door and hugged his son. "Kurt, are you okay? Lily called and told us what happened last night. I agree, with you Elliott, he will be a lot safer with you. Why don't you take Nick and Jeff and start packing?" mom said.

"Mom will help you. Then we can load up then struck and mine. Finn came over to help you too; I want to talk to Elliott for a minute." Dad said.

"Sure dad, come on guys this way. Kurt went to his old room with Nick, Jeff and Liz.

.

"Elliott I am so grateful my son has you. What I wanted to tell you is, that I have a terminal cancer, Liz knows but Kurt doesn't and I don't want him to know he has enough worries and I don't want to add to them. He has been through some of which, just promise me one thing to take care of them. This means the world to me and when I'm gone Kurt will be all she has left of me, her soul will need him at times or until she finds a new mate." He looked sad.

"Is the least I could do, Burt you know I could set something up with Dr. Lopez, if you want you could drink some vampire blood and it would slow down the rate of cancer that is growing, but it won't cure it? It will give you enough time to see Kurt and I blood bonded and mate bonded. If the doctors had founded earlier the blood would have cured it." I tell him. Burt agreed to drink the blood. So I got up from the couch and pulled out myself and called Dr. Lopez.

I set things up so that he would come to the house and get the blood to Burt. The blood would extend his life by two years, which would give him enough time to see Kurt graduate and bonded to me in every way.

**Xxxxx IN KURT'S OLD ROOM Xxxxx**

Nick and Jeff were busy packing things in my walk in closet. I could sense that she was sad about something and I had to know what. So I walked over to her and set next to her on my bed.

"Mom ask you something"

"Sure, sweetie what is it?" She said.

"Is dad okay? It looks sick and very pale. Please don't lie to me, because I can see it." I tell her.

"You know, I would never lie, to you, my special boy so yes he is. He has cancer and its stage four; which, means that there is nothing they can do, He didn't want you to know, and worry you. So please don't be mad at him.' She said to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Mom I could never be mad at him, I love dad. How long does he have? Will he be there for the other bonding's or even grad?"

My breathing but faster, I could feel panic setting in, it was getting harder to breathe, my mom looked over to Nick as to say "Kurt needs Elliott now!' but before Nick headed down to get Elli, there stood Elli in the doorway, he walked over to me.

'Kurt, look at me you need to slow your breathing down for me. I love you and this thing with your dad will be okay." As he spoke I can just concentrated on his voice_, (but how did he know about my dad_.) My breathing slowly returns to normal, everyone left the room.

"Thanks Elli but how did you know about my dad?" I ask.

"Your dad told me, and when I felt your panic I rushed up right away. I have arranged with Dr. Lopez, for your dad to drink some vampire blood. Now it won't cure his cancer but it will give him the time needed to see you completely bonded to me and graduate. I just have to talk with your dad and he said that if you are okay with it then we could do the blood bond in two weeks."

"Elli, I am more than okay with that. I know you told me about the blood bond, and we share blood: you drink my and then I drink yours from cups, but you did not tell me what happens after."

"I promise to tell you later, okay?" He asks.

"Sure you can tell me later tonight. I think we should start looting the trucks, and then head back home."

We loaded up both, trucks, Finn and dad followed behind us. Elli and I leading the way in my navigator, we sang along to the radio. Jeff and Nick were in the back singing too.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Once back at what was now our house; Puck, Finn, Nick, Jeff and Nick and Sebastian unloaded the trucks. Mom went to sit and have tea with Nan, while dad helped the boys with the boxes of clothes and books. I told him to put the boxes in the spare room for now and I would put them away them later.

It didn't take long for my things to be unloaded; by that time it was supper. Andrew had fired up the barbecue and threw on some steaks, Elli and Nan had a glass of blood with it.

Nana went back inside, mom and dad decided to take a walk in the gardens. Nick, Jeff, Sam and Blaine, Tana, Britt and Puck went to our private pool for a swim. Elli and I went to our suite, for the night.

**Xxxxx Elli's Pov Xxxxx (sexy times) **

When we got to our suite, I turned on my iPad: pulled Kurt into my arms, and we just stayed there swaying to the music. That's when I could feel his lips pressed against mine; I took that as a sign to deepen the kiss, I looked across his lips, he closed his eyes and let out a soft moan. When he opened his mouth I press my tongue in, our tongues danced together, our hands started to roam. The next thing I know our shirts were coming off our bodies, Kurt breaks the kiss needing air.

I picked up Kurt up in my arms and carried him to the bed. I kiss from his neck down to his chest he pushes them me away little.

'Kurt what's wrong we don't have to do this." I ask.

'I'm fine but I want to take care of you. You have been so loving and kind to me that for just once I would like to take care of you and your needs, I know that we can't go all the way but I'd like to give you a hand job. Please let me do this for you." He begged.

"I would love nothing more than for you to do that for me but only if you are sure." I tell him.

"I'm sure Elli I love you so much." He said. I lay on my back; he unzipped smiled fly slips my pants and underwear off, he then takes my shaft in his hands then he starts to rub up and down. "Kurt… that feels so good, don't stop." I whispered to him.

I thrust into his hands faster, as he asked if we had if we needed lube I told him no, because I wanted to feel the friction. I could feel myself getting closer as I reach hand over his now smooth naked body. I laid gentle touches on his smooth alabaster skin.

"Kurt I am about to come! Oh... Baby …so… good." I said as I came in his hand, that's when I noticed that he too had cum, just by me lightly touching his hard shaft.

"While baby that was amazing, that I could make you cum, just from touching you." I tell him.

"Elli I was saving myself for you to do this with me. I was so more than ready to do this." He said.

"I think maybe we should clean up and get some sleep. I smile and lead him to the bathroom; we shower them he slipped back into bed naked and soon sleep followed.


	9. Chap9 summer fun

Chap.9. summer fun

Warnings; see prologue, some sexy shower time

Disclaimer; I don't own glee

**Xxxxxxxxxxx Kurt's POV xxx **

The summer was flying by fast, my lessons with Blaine and Sam continued; Jeff taught me a bit about the Royal vampire family. Dad and mom came to see me when they could, as the days dragged on Elli and I became closer.

It was now just two more weeks until we made our blood bond, and I was getting nervous. Elli had explained that after we drink each other's blood from a golden cup, Elli would take me up to our suite and then he would bite me and drink from me but would not release any of his venom. He would then bite his arm and I would drink from him.

Today Elli got a call from Sebastian and Santana saying that they finally had phoned Chandler, so they went to talk to them.

Nan mom and I decided that we would spend the day he out at the pool dad was in his room rested, he had had a treatment the day before and it took a lot out of him, I just hope that he could hang on until we were able to get him some vampire blood.

**Xxxxx later that afternoon Xxxxx**

Tana and her dad came by to check on my dad and to give he some vamp blood. Dr. Lopez was up in my dad's room with mom and dad. Tana stayed with me by the pool. Short time later, I got a text saying that dad was feeling better and we join us for dinner. Ellie had come back, Chandler and told him that he had no choice but to take the file, because if he did not than his mate would be in danger, he also said that David Karofsky was the guy that he gave the file to. And that he was offered a lot of money for the file.

Now because we had no idea as to where David was, I was not to leave the estate without regard, I could tell that the rest of the summer is going to be long, but on the upside of things Ellie and I were exploring more of what our limits are so far things we had just gone as far as hand jobs, but tonight we were to try something new. We both wanted to do more and couldn't wait till later.

Xxxxx **dinner** xxx

Dad looked a lot better still me, the doctor would give him some more blood after dinner, and Elli and I were going to spend the night up in our suite. I had asked Nana to set up candles and place some fresh flowers around, even though we were saving ourselves, I wanted to make tonight one to remember.

I had led Elli upstairs to our suite and into the master bathroom. I knew that Nan had been there as I saw the candles she placed on the counter. I slowly undressed him as he started the shower. Seeing him standing there naked I knew I won't last long. We entered shower combo when I pinned him to the shower wall and gave him a kiss that was filled with passion. I stepped even closer, I ran my hand down his body and noticed that he was getting hard for me. I then looked into his eyes and he nodded; then I took that is assigned to keep going so I did. I kissed his chest slowly; down his body. I got down on my knees so that I was faced his nice hard cock. Placing my hand around it; I stroked it a few times which me a loud moan. (_I just hope that no one could hear us.)_, I than took him into my mouth, and started sucking him.

'Kurt …soo… good more... Don't stop faster Kurt. I love being in the hot mouth of yours.' He moaned. I know he would not last two much longer, with one hand I played with his balls and my other free hand, I lately brushed my finger against his hole, with just that light touch I felt him come down my throat.

'Kurt that was just like, wow, how did you know, how to do that?' He asked.

'I um…' I stammered, turning red.

'Kurt no need to be embarrassed, please tell.'

'Well I kind I did that to myself, thinking of you doing that to me.'

'Kurt I would like to take what you did to me one step further but if you're not comfortable with it just tell me and I will stop.'

'Okay what did you have in mind?' I ask.

'Well I would like to try rimming you. That's when I used my tongue instead of my finger.'

'Sure we can try at can you give me a few minutes to clean myself and you can lie on the bed.'

'Sure Kurt do you remember where the things you will need are?"

'Yes sweetie I do that's a good thing the staff keeps the bathroom well-stocked with what we need.' I leave the room already getting hard again.

A few moments later I emerged to find Elli waiting on the bed. I walk over to the bed in just a towel; he removed the towel as I lay down on the bed. He asked me to lay on my front so I did. Elli licked down my back to my ass where he pulled my ass cheeks apart so he had access to my hole. And then he started to rim me. I felt like I was in heaven as I got harder.

'Elli that feels so good oh my, if you keep this up it will be over to soon.' I moan as my body and just got closer to release.

'Okay. How about you turn on your back and will try 69.'

'Ok we will try it.'

We got in to the position it was not long before we both came down each other throats. 'Elli that was like heaven, I kiss him so he can taste himself.

'Love I think we should clean up, and get some sleep. Oh I have arranged with Wes that you and Nana now can go shopping. Nick, Tana and Blaine are to be with you at all times. You have being very good about again year with no fuss that I wanted to do this for you.'

'Thank you so much. I love you Elli.'

'You're welcome love if you happen to get separated from Nana and Tana just make sure that Nick is with you.'

I nod sleep sleepily as my eyes close. Elli cleaned us up than cuddled up to me.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

When I awoke the next morning I noticed that I was in the bed alone. I looked over at the clock and at red 11 AM, lying beside the clock was a note.

Dearest love

You looked so peaceful that I did not want to wake you. I have to go to a meeting today but I will be back around dinner time. Please try not to worry about me, remember I will have Jeff and Wes with me. Oh and make sure you listen Nick and Santana if they tell you something

I love you,

Elli

I smiled as they read the note, got dressed and headed to the main room of our suite, only to find next sitting on the couch in a tray of cut through, yogurt and 2 cups of tea.

'Hey sleepy head and must of been some night, or at least it sounded like it when Jeff and I walked by.' I turned red.

'No need to blush Kurt, Jeff and I were just as bad and still are that's why we got Nana the soundproof our suite.' Nick winked at me. There was a knock on the door, Nick got up to answer it, and it was Nana.

'Hey Kurt, sounded like you and Elli had fun last night, hope things did not get too carried away.' She asked.

'No Nana we didn't, just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to go.'

Xxxxxxxxxx **later that afternoon Xxxxx**

The shopping trip was uneventful so far, that's when we took a break to get a bite to eat. I was sitting with Nan in the food court, when someone behind us spoke.

'Don't turn around Kurt, I am so sorry Kurt, I didn't want to do it but my family was being threatened, as soon as I found out why they wanted your file, I told him that he could do his own dirty work. That's when puck and Sebastian found me and my family went into hiding for a while. Anyway I just want you to be careful.' He then walked away.

After the guy left I turned to Nana; I felt tear rolled down my cheek. 'Nana can go home now? I just want this guy found.' I tell her.

'Yes we can go.' She said. 'Neck Santana can you get Puck to bring the car around the main doors so we can get Kurt home.'

Xxxxxxxxxxx

On the way back Santana sat in the back with me now know was in the front with Puck and Nick.

'Nana what happened at back at the mall?' Nick Asked.

Well someone sat in a seat behind us and told us not to turn around, he apologized to Kurt about taking his file. Then he left, that's when Kurt said that he wanted to go home.'

When we finally made it home I told dad of that I was going to lay down for a bit until Elli came back and to send him up when he got home.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx Elli's pov Xxxxx**

My sense something was upsetting Kurt, but I was unable to hear his thoughts over long distances. I made the decision that I needed to get to Kurt fast so I cut the meeting short.

When I got home I walked into the kitchen, to see Nana sitting there with a glass of blood, she went over to the fridge and poured me one.

'Nana, where is Kurt? Is he okay? I could sense that he was upset earlier.'

Kurt was upset, someone came up to us said sorry for taking his file, he got spooked and asked to come home. He went upstairs after we got back.' Nan said.

"That must've been Chandler he was working for David Karofsky. Thanks nan could you have someone bring our dinner to our suite, oh and for Liz and Burt?' I asked.

'Burt is doing better; I'll send dinner up to you. You best be going Kurt needs you now.'

I headed to our suite; I found Kurt in the tub, no words were needed, I stripped out of my clothes and slid in behind him. After an hour we got out, dressed in pajama bottoms. Liz and Burt joined us shortly after and ate the dinner and that Marie the maid brought up for us.


	10. Chap10 the blood bond

Chap.10 **the blood bond**

Warnings; see prologue. Some sexy times, time jump

Disclaimer; I don't own glee

**Xxxxx Elli's pov xxx**

It was the day before Kurt and mine blood bond and members of my coven had come in the last few days; they were staying at the mansion. Burt and Liz were now staying in the gate house as he was feeling much better.

(Our guests included; Princess Tina and Prince Mike, Lord harder and his wife, Andrew and his wife Sue; some of the staff at Dalton that included Adam, Nick and Jeff's fathers, Wes. Plus we had my staff here at the mansion, and of course Kurt and Carole and Finn. A few friends from school showed up. But what we did not know was that Dave had found his way into the mix, just waiting in the shadows.)

I could tell that Kurt was nervous, he was spending the time with his family, and they were down at the pool swimming. Dr. Lopez had told us that Burt was doing better, but we all hoped that he would live longer than a year.

I could not help it but I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen to Kurt. I just wish I could shake it. As I was walking past the stable I heard two voices is coming from within.

'Carson I can't do this anymore, I won't hurt him and I know what Dave said but I can't and I would rather face death before hurting anyone.' It was chandler's voice I had heard.

'I know chandler, I wish that I did not have to either but you saw what happened, when my twin refuse to do what he asked. He killed him right in front of my eyes. I can't lose you too, you are my soul mate, and I wish I had never met him.' Carson said.

That's when Puck showed up; I told him what was said just inside the barn. We went into the barn to find chandler and his mate hugging, I told them that I overheard what they had said. And made a deal with them, I told them if they helped me, that I will when let them join my coven after they spent a year of schooling in Dalton's training center so they could be one of my advisors in New York. They agreed, we had decided that they would go through with their plan. But for this to work no one was to know of this not even Kurt.

The plan went was to take place the day after the bond to Kurt. In just 12 short hours I will be bonded to Kurt by blood.

**Xxxxx**

When I walked back into the house I found Nana sitting talking to Burt and Liz, I walked over to them and took a seat next to Nana they were talking about the security for the bonding.

'Burt I would make to put your mind at ease, Kurt will be safe as you know it is a small ceremony. Puck and I have a lead as to who is after Kurt. We have a plan to bring them down, I was walking by the stable and heard voices coming from within to make a long story short I overheard a plan to kidnap Kurt I confronted them and offered them a Deal and they took it. So they are going ahead with their plan but Puck and I will be waiting for them, it will take place the day after next. But you can't tell Kurt for it to work.' I tell them.

'Are you sure? You may want to tell him just so you can keep from a severe panic attack.' Liz t told me.

'Maybe you're right, I'll tell him tonight, at dinner. Oh by the way where is my sweet boy?'

'Well I think he and I went down to the pool.' Nana tells me. 'Thanks Nana I'll see you later.' I head down to the pool to find Kurt.

**Xxxxx pool Xxxxx**

As I got closer to the pool I can see Nick and Kurt lying in the sun. Nick notices me walks over.

'Nick would you mind if I talked to Kurt in private for a moment?' I ask.

'Sure of course not, I have to go get ready for my date with Jeff anyway were go having dinner and then going to a movie tonight. We will see you later.' Nick left to get ready.

I walked over to Kurt and sat at the end of his lounger.

'I have something that I must tell you, now before you go and panic on me, I love you more than anything. Puck and I overheard chandler and his mate talking about Dave's plan to get you away from me. We confronted them and made them a deal, as they really did not want to go through with his plan.' I could sense Kurt tense up.

'Love, are you okay?'

'Yeah I'm fine but this is just a lot to take in. You can finish now.' He sighed.

'Well we thought the best way to catch Dave is for him to carry out his plan so went hand were comes up to you and take you to the stable and Dave will be waiting. But little will he know, is that Puck and I will be waiting for him.'

'Elli I'm scared that you and Puck won't get there on time. And Dave will take me and I won't see you again.' He starts to sob.

'It will be okay my love. Why don't we see if dinner is ready then we can have a nice bath and snuggle maybe naked? I know we can't all the way but we can make each other feel good.'

'That sounds great Elli. Let's go.'

**Xxxxx**

After we had ate what Andrew had sent up with Jeff, before he and Nick left for their dinner. I filled the tub while Kurt but the dishes on the cart and put it outside the door.

Kurt came into the bathroom already stripped down and half hard. And of course when I saw him standing there I started to get hard too.

I got into the tub first and then Kurt got in front and lay against my chest. I placed late touches up and down his body which earned me a soft moan. He leaned back so I could kiss him.

The kiss started soft and jumped all and grew needier. We both let out a loud or moan.

**Xxxxx**

**Kurt's pov**

I whispered into Elli's ear. 'Let's just dry off and head to bed.'

Elli nodded; we dried off then Elli picked me up and carried me to the bed. Placed me so that I was resting on the pillows, he then ran his fingers lightly down my body it felt like a current was running through my body.

Elli slowly lay on top of me, I felt his hard cock beside mine, I needed friction, I wanted relief, and he needed it to. We started grinding together, the need building-I wanted more, he moved faster until finally we both found ultimate relief.

'Oh my Elli that was fantastic.'

'The closer we get the more intense the get Kurt.' He whispered. Elli went and got a warm cloth and cleaned us up and soon we fell into a deep sleep.

**Xxxxx bonding day Xxxxx **

**Kurt's pov**

It was finally the day of the bonding, the day we were to drink each other's blood. The bond would not take place until about 2 PM and it was now noon. Elli went to set things up, mom and dad had just brought up some lunch for us. They were going to leave shortly after the bond, mom had to work the night shift at the Lima hospital, and she was just filling in for Carole so she and Finn to go on a vacation before school started.

Dad was better but was still weak so Elli had arranged that he would have a nurse come in and help him when mom was at work.

It is now one and I was in the bedroom getting ready when Elli came in.

'Kurt, are you ready?'

'I am ready are you?'

'I'm more than ready; Dr. Lopez is here to take some of our blood the bond."

'We sat down and then talk took some of Elli's blood and put it in a gold cup with my name on it, then took some of my blood and put it in a cup with a Elli's name on it. Then the doctor Left the room Elli then took my hand and we headed downstairs. Once downstairs, we once again stood in front of Nana.

'I would like to thank you all for coming to the blood bond of Prince Elliott and Kurt Hummel. Now to make this short and sweet, Kurt and Prince Elliott will you now take the cups in front of you. Prince Elliott when you give Kurt a drink from your cup." She said.

'Kurt, will you drink my blood from my cup?'

'Yes my Prince I will.' He then how to pick up and how the to my lips and I drank from it. (It did not taste that bad.) Then he put the Back on the table.

'Now, Kurt, take your cup and give them to Elliott a drink from it.' Nan said.

'Prince Elliott we you take a drink of my blood from my cup?"

'Yes Kurt I will.' I put the cup up to his lips and he drinks my blood, I then placed the Cup back down.

'I know claim that Prince Elliott and Kurt are now bonded by blood. Now let's have some refreshments and meet Kurt.' Nana smiled.

Elli kissed me on the cheek and led me to where, his coven had gathered, Elli cleared his throat.

'Everyone I want you to meet Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Now for those of you that have not met him please form a line and we will get to you should shortly the rest of you can join my Nana in the other room.' Elli said.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

By the time I was done meeting everyone I was getting tired. Elli led me back to the main room where mom and dad said that they had to leave; Elli and I said our goodbyes and headed upstairs for the night.

We got up to our suite and walked into the living room I saw that Nana had set everything up for dinner and all we had to do was enjoy the meal that Andrew had made for us. He had made steak and potatoes and veggies, coffee and chocolate pudding. After eating our fill of food, Elli filled the tub, after about an hour, he laid me on the bed, and I knew what was cut to come next.

'Are you ready could even the bond, what I am going to do is; bite into your arm then drink, some more of your blood then I will bite my own arm and you drink from me?'

'Elli by biting me won't that turned me?'

'No my love, I can bite you without putting venom into your blood.'

'Okay let's do this' I tell him as he takes my shirt off, then I feel him lick a strip just below my shoulder I feel pangs think into my skin, as he starts to suck, I could feel his love for me, him doing this was like an aphrodisiac, I could feel my cock harden, I let out a moan, then he stopped.

'Elli please… don't stop,' I begged.

'I have to Kurt you will get weak, now it's your turn, he bit into his arm and held it up to me, and I began to suck his blood, it seemed as if he was experiencing what I had just moments before.

After a few short minutes I stopped, Elli and I shared a passionate kiss, when we both were sustained from our blow jobs that we had just given each other we fell into a blissful sleep.


	11. Chap11 Plan fail and the unexpected

**Chap.11****.**** Plan fail and the unexpected**

**Warnings;** see prologue. Some sexy times, italic is thoughts

**Disclaimer;** I don't own glee

Xxxxx** Kurt's pov x**

Today was the day that I would finally get Dave Karofsky off my back once and for all. Elli had told me the plan, and it was now time to let the plan play out. Elli and Puck were waiting down by the stables, where Chandler was to bring me to a waiting Dave and Carson.

I headed out to the stables when Chandler came up to me, grabbed my arm and pulled me to our destination. (I knew it was all an act so I played along with it. Making like I was trying to get free from Chandler's hold on me.) We reached the stable and he closed the door behind us, and called today but no one answered, he called again, still Dave did not come forth. That's when Puck, Elli and Carson came in. "What the heck, where's Dave?" Puck yells and grabbed a hold of Carson. "You told Dave didn't you. You slimy little worm?" Puck now held him against the door.

"No I didn't I swear. Maybe he overheard us the other day. I don't know how he found out but he did." Carson told us.

"Puck, I want you to gather up the guys and checked the grounds for Dave. Chandler, Carson I am arranging for you guys to stay at Lord Harder's in Canada. Dave is a danger to you both." Elli held me tight.

"I'm just got a call from Jeff; he said the grounds and the house were secure." Puck put his cell in his pocket.

"Elli I'm going to hit back to our suite." I tell Elli.

"Okay love I will be there shortly." I had back to our suite.

**Xxxxx**

I close the door to the suite behind me, that's when I was grabbed from behind, I was about to let out a scream when a hand covered my mouth. 'Kurt I am sorry to say this, but if I can't have you then no one can." It was Dave's voice I heard, I was shaking with fear. I just hoped that Elli would hear my thoughts and get to me in time. (_Elli please help me, Dave has me in our suite. I think he might kill me.)_ I thought.

Then I felt, like someone had stabbed me in the side, I looked down to see my side with a knife sticking out. Then a hand pulled the knife out, just before everything went black I said goodbye to Elliott. (I felt my life slipping away.) I saw Dave being knocked to the floor by Nick and Blaine.

Blaine snapped Dave's head clean off his now dead body.

"Nick, get Elli and Santana quick, Kurt is losing a lot of blood." Blaine ordered it and came over; picked me up and placed me on the couch. Shortly after Elli came in with Tana. 'Blaine, you and Sam take care of the body, and then get Sebastian to find out if Dave had any followers." Elli said.

"Sure Elli don't worry, Kurt will pull through this." Blaine said as he left to help Sam.

"Nick, get Nana to help you set up the turning suite just in case. Burt and Liz should be here soon I called them as soon as I was called." Tana said.

"Kurt, stay with me please" Elli kissed me. That's when my mom and dad came in, my eyes fluttered closed; I was picked up and carried to a different suite.

**Elliot's pov**

"Tana, what's happening to my Kurt?"

"Elli, calm down, Kurt needs you, he's lost too much blood, and you need to turn him soon, if you are to be together as mates. Take him to the turning suite that way I can take care of him while he is turning." Tana said, looking at me and his parents.

"Are you sure it's the only way, we were, wanting to wait till Christmas break." I ask. "Yes it is the only way." She stated.

Nana came to the room and said the suite was ready for us. I picked Kurt up and carried him down the hall to the suite at the end, his mom and dad followed us as we were about to go in the bedroom part of the suite, Nana stepped in front of Burt and stopped him from going in.

"Burt it would be better if you waited with me. It's something that would be hard for you to see your son go through, trust me I have seen many turning. I was there when Liz was turned." Nana told Burt.

I saw Burt's stunned face; I placed Kurt on the bed so that Tana and Liz could prep Kurt for this turning. This would take about 10 to 15 minutes. So I walked out to talk to Burt.

**Xxx The turning suite, sitting room**

I sit next to Burt on the couch. "Burt, I know you are shocked to hear that Liz is a vampire; she was my nanny when I was born, mom was her best friend in school. Both my mom and Liz knew that I was destined to be Liz's first born son's soul mate. But when the first attack, on the mansion was underway; she saw that mom and I were about to be taken and killed, Liz got in the way of a knife that was meant from me and my mom; and if my mom and dad had not moved as fast as they did to turn her, she would not be here with you now and neither would be my Kurt, but she had her reasons for not telling you; but she will if you just asked her. She is the closest thing that I have to a mother besides my Nana. As you can see she has the gift the self-control around humans." I tell him. Liz walked back into the room, "Elliott, Kurt's ready for you to turn him now. The morphine has started take effect on him." She said as I got up. I could still hear them talking as I walked into the room where Kurt was.

"Burt our sweet boy will be just fine; it could take up to three days for the change to complete. The please don't worry, by now you know that I am a part of this coven, and I will tell you everything you need to know right now I need to concentrate on Kurt. Lily will you take Burt and get him settled in our suite?" She said and return to the room with me.

**Xxxxx the turning xxx Kurt's pov**

I could feel the pain killer, which tana and mom gave me starting to kick in. Tana said that when Elli came back in that he would drink from me from several places so that when he uses his venom this time, that it will spread through my body faster and then the change won't take as long.

Elli came over to the bed and lay beside me. "Everything will be okay. Do not worry." He tilted my head so that he could get better access to my neck. "Are you ready my sweet angel?" I looked up at Elli. "Yes Elli I am please, don't leave me after you're done."

"Kurt, I'll be here once you wake up for the first time after you're changed. Now just enjoy and let me do all the work."

I then felt Elli licked my pulse point on my neck; then I feel his fangs sink into my skin, I feel the venom being released into my veins. Moments later he bites me at other pulse points; there was nothing but pure love and pleasure with every bite he made. Then I felt a short jab just as if I was being stunned by a bee. "What was that Elli?" I ask.

"Love that was just something to help with any pain you may have in the next few hours, And to help you sleep." My eyes are now getting heavy with sleep, I close my eyes as he kisses me one last time and I kissed back for the last time at the human.

Shortly after the kiss, that was when I started to feel searing pain cursing through my body. I tried to scream out in pain but no sound came out; my body would not move (good thing because I knew that if I could I would be thrashing about in pain.) It seemed like the pain that was never going to and, I tried to focus on Elli in our time together, anything that the pain surging through my body.

**Xxxxx Elli's pov xxx**

Once I felt Kurt drift off, I went into the sitting room to find Liz and Tana sitting together. 'Liz I am so sorry that Kurt has to go through this sooner than planned, and then I did not remember you sooner." A tear formed in my eye. "Elli, it was a long time ago, Tana and I was to saying that since Kurt was half vampire already maybe the change won't take as long. I guess I have to explain things to Kurt after he is changed. It was a blessing and that he took mostly human traits, until he started school this past year when school started, we noted that he was getting stronger and more confident in what he did. When he asked about it, we just told him that it was a growing spurt." She smiled.

"Are you feeling okay?" Liz asked. "I am fine I can just feel his pain, Is all."

"Elli you need to feed in order to help Kurt. I will go check on him now." Tana said as she went into the room where Kurt lay.

At that moment Nana walked in with some drinks. "Hey, I thought I would bring up some blood for you Elli, I know he you won't want to leave Kurt until he comes to. Liz there is some tea for you. I did get Burt settled and he is now taking a nap. Liz dear you look like you could use some rest why don't you go and be with Burt and I will come get you when Kurt wakes up." Nana told her and Liz left, and I drank my cup of blood and then returned to Kurt.

**Xxxxx **

It was now a 24 hour mark since I had bit Kurt, I was back in there is sitting with Nick, Jeff and Wes. (Wes had come over once he had heard about what happened.) I was going over our plans for a press conference to let people know what happened, and if anybody knew of how Dave got into my estate, to contact Wes and Sebastian.

I look over to Nana and Tana they could sense it to, the slowing of the human heartbeat; it wouldn't be any more than an hour for Kurt was fully changed. So I went back to Kurt and Nana went to get Liz. I did not want Burt to see Kurt yet, at least until he had his first feed. Liz and Tana had cleaned him up last night, and when I walked in the room I saw he was now dressed in a nice pair of skinny jeans and a polo shirt.

I sat by his side, waiting for his heart to stop beating, it was down to a mere second. I was deep in thought when I no longer hear his heart and he slowly opened his eyes.


	12. Chap12 Awaking a vampire

**Chap.12. awaking a vampire**

**Warnings;** see prologue. Some sexy times, italic is thoughts

**Disclaimer;** I don't own glee

Xxxxx** Kurt's pov x**

The pain was now leaving my body; my heart was slowly stopping; the heaviness of my limbs was nearly gone. I hear Elli's movement beside me; I take in one last human breath, and then open my eyes to find Elli holding my hand

"Elli, what happen, just before I blacked out, Dave stabbed me and Dave was pushed to the floor, then you were there telling Nan and Nick to get the turning suite ready and nan said that she was there when my mom was turned, oh wait did you have to turn me, and does that mean I was already ahh… Elli my throat burns."

"Kurt I will tell you all of what has happened in the past 24 hours, as for your thrust, you will need to feed and for the first week you will have to feed from me. The reason you need to feed from me is that it will help our bond and I was the one to turn you. I will walk you through it." I smiled and gave a nod.

"Kurt what I want you to do is; bite into the pulse point on my neck, then you drink from me, your fangs will grow once you breath in my scent. Go ahead Kurt, drink." I tilted his head to expose his pulse point as I did I felt my fangs grow, I could no longer assist in a bit into Elli's neck. After minute I heard Elli's thoughts telling me to stop, so I did. "How do you feel, my love?" He asked.

"I feel great, but still a bit weak."

"You will feel stronger in a few days, after you have fed from me a few more times." He said.

"Now tonight I have to go out to hunt so you can feed. So when I'm out, your mom will be with you. And explain some things to you, now I'm going to send in Tana to look you over, I will be back to see you before I leave." Elli kissed me with a deep passion. Elli left the room and Tana came in.

"Kurt, I need to give you a complete exam; so if anything makes you uncomfortable just let me know, okay?" Tana asked.

"Okay but can somebody, be with me when you do, I would feel more comfortable."

"Sure how about Nick, I was the one that exam him, when he was turned." She said.

"I would like that, thank you."

"I will just step out and get him okay." She said. "I will need you to stripped-down for when I get back okay," before I knew it Nick had come in.

"Nick, will this exam hurt? And what will she do?" I gave him a worried look.

"Tana will be as gentle as she can be. She is just going to check that your turning did not affect you being a carrier; she will use a special ultrasound machine to see if you can still carry children, then take up let sample to check your hormone levels. Don't worry she did that with me, because I am a carrier to." Nick told me. But what I did not notice was that Tana had already started the examination.

She whispered into Nick's ear, "good job, distracting Kurt "Okay I can do that." He whispered back.

"Kurt, Jeff and I are so happy for you and Elli."

"I done now Kurt, and I have good news, you can still carry children." I looked at her with tears in my eyes.

"What's wrong Kurt?" she asked.

"I was just thinking about how my dad will never get a chance to see his grandbabies, or spend time with them." That you rolled down my face as I got dressed.

"Nick, stay with Kurt and all get Elli for him." She left to find Elli.

**Xxxxx Santana's pov Xxxxx** (just outside of Kurt's suite)

I felt so bad for Kurt, even though he should be happy he isn't, that's when I bumped into my dad.

"Hey dad, how is Burt doing?" A tear fell from my eyes thinking of what was going to happen to Burt.

"He's resting, what's with the tears?" He asked.

"I just gave Kurt a clean bill of health, but he realizes that Burt won't be around to see his grandkids. Isn't there anything we can do?"

''Well there may be one way to save Burt, you see Tana; it's when a human is sick with any type of ailment, well if their mate is a vampire then it is a known fact that their blood will cure their human mate but as soon as this human is wrong enough they will have to be turned. Why did I not think of this before? I have to talk to both Liz and Burt about this." Dad hugged me and heads out to his next house call, and told me to check on Burt later.

I entered the kitchen to find Elli talking to Wes about the press statement that he was going to make in a few short hours.

"Elli, Kurt needs you; he's upset about his dad. My dad is looking into a few things that may save him. Oh by the way; Kurt is still able to conceive when he is ready to." I tell Elli.

"Thanks, Wes, I have to go be with Kurt for a bit before, I have to make the statement." Elli says and goes to see Kurt.

**Xxxxx Elliot's pov Xxxxx**

I walk into her sitting room to see Kurt's eyes red and puffy, Nick just held him.

"Nick why don't you find Jeff and see if he needs your help getting things set up for later."

"Sure thing Elli, oh Kurt things will work out." Nick said and left.

"Love I know you are sad that Dr. Lopez will make sure he'll do everything in his power to help your dad. Tana told me that he is resting now." I hug him.

"Thank you Elli I love you. Oh Tana gave me good news, I can still carry children. She took a blood sample to see just how fertile I am." He kissed me with passion.

"Do you think you will be okay so I can go hunt before you need to feed from me again?" He asked. "I think so, just as long as I stay here and see my mom. Nick said something about Nana coming to see me for tea time." He said as we heard a knock on the door. Nana then walked through the door with tea.

"Speak of the devil, Nana do come in. I have to go so I can get back for the press release and to feed you Kurt." I kissed him and then left.

**Xxxxx KURTS POV XXXXXX**

Nan and I sat and drank the tea she had brought up; I had so many questions for her, but did not know where to start.

"Kurt dear, you look so confused; you know you can ask me anything right?"

"Yes nan, I know. Where you really there when my mom was turned, I did not know that she was a vampire."

"Yes I was there when your mom was turned; she was turned by Elliott's mom. Your mom risked her life and saved Elliott's and his moms, when some rouge vampires attacked the mansion the first time. But the rest of the story is your mom's to tell you, and I know that she will later. I just wished that your turning had been as you and Elliott had planned out." She said.

"I know, I do too, Elli did make it special; but at least my mom had you to help her through it. When I was going through the turning did I yell or scream?" I ask.

"No dear you didn't, Santana gave you a dose of morphine, so I hope that you did not feel too much pain."

"I felt some pain, and burning. It was like my body was on fire the whole time; I heard my heart slowly stop beating, then it beat on last time, then I opened my eyes to find Elli holding my hand."

(It had been about two hours when Elliott had come back from hunting. Nan had left to check on supper.)

"Love, I think that it's time for you to feed" I straddled his legs as he tilted his head so I could bit his neck. I felt my fangs grow once more; then I sank them into his neck.

As I drank I could feel Elli getting hard for me the next thing I know he had bitten me and we were grinding against each other harder, faster. I could feel my release edging closer, I knew Elli was close too, and with one last thrust we both came in our pants.

"ah… boys as much as I love as I love seeing you together, Elli needs to shower and get ready to meet the vamp news and press." (It was my mom that had come in, we must have been too busy making out to hear her come in.)

I got off Elli and he got up. "Sorry mom you saw that." I turned red. "No need, even though, I never bit your dad, but I wanted your dad every minute. But anyway, I will stay here with Kurt till you get back, Elli." Mom said to us.

Elli went to shower and dress. Jeff had picked him up to take him to take him to Dalton, were he would meet with the press. I went and cleaned up and came back to the sitting room where mom was drinking tea.


	13. Chap13 mom's story

**Chap.13. mom's story**

**Warnings;** see prologue. Some sexy times, italic is Liz telling her story

**Disclaimer;** I don't own glee

Xxxxx** Kurt's pov x**

"Mom, can you tell me about your turning, and why you did not tell anyone? You don't have to tell me but I would like to know" I ask her. "Sure, my sweet, baby boy." mom hugged me.

_**It starts just after nursing school, as you know Elliott's mom(Mel) was my best friend growing up and yes I knew she was a when Elliott was born she asked me if I would be his nanny ,I jumped at the chance. Mel and I had a feeling that my first born and Elliott would be mates. The day I was turned there was an attack on the mansion by rouge vamps and they were about to kill little Elliott and Mel so I stood in front of they, then the attacker stabbed me instead I fell to the floor as Jeff's dad jumped the guy from behind and killed him, Mel handed Elliott to lily (she saw that I was about to bleed out.)She told Jeff's dad to take me to a turning suite. She turned me because she doesn't want to go through forever without her best friend.**_

_**Well anyway the day I met your dad, is one I will always remember forever; I was on my way back from taking a then 4 year old Elliott to the park and getting an ice-cream. When my car had stalled and stopped in front of your dad's tire shop; he had seen me get out of the car and open the hood of my car.**_

_**He asked if I needed a hand, I told him that I did and told him my name. He then asked if my full name was Elizabeth Wearn. I ask him why? He told me that his name was Burt Hummel and that we may be soul mates, and that the name on his wrist was Elizabeth Wearn, he held out his wrist to show me and sure enough there was my name looking back at me.**_

_**He kissed my hand and the names on our wrists got darker. Shortly after that we were bonded and then married. I had stopped being Elliott's nanny just before our wedding. I fell ill so I went to Dr. Lopez; I had worked with him when I was Elliott's nanny. The doc told me that I was with child. Just after I had told your dad that I was going to have a baby, nana had called me to say that there was another attack on the mansion. She told me that they needed a safe place to bring Elliott, Jeff and lily the attackers had killed Mel and her husband Ken. Dad and I agreed that they could stay. Jeff's dad brought them over shortly after.**_

_**Jeff's mom was killed as well, she was my friend too. They had stayed just over a week. When she was staying with us she felt my belly, (she has the gifts of a mystic being.) she told me that I was going to have a baby boy that would be a carrier and have a gift, when he was turned by Elliott someday. And because of that there would be many who would want you, so you were placed under the protection of the coven. And I raised you as a human and not as a half vamp. Over the years I have kept in contact with lily- when the bullying started Lily placed Puck and Santana in your classes. But when Dave started to torment you Elliott and Jeff came to be at your school. By this time Jeff and fully bonded to Nick.**_

"So that's the full story, please don't think bad of me we kept it from you to keep you safe." I let out a sigh

**Xxxxx Kurt's pov xxx**

"Wow mom I had no idea of what you and Elli have been through. I am glad that you were for him. So you mean that even though I was born a half vampire that I am now a full vampire. And I have a gift?" I ask her.

"Yes you are my sweet boy, you are. When you attend Dalton they will help you find the gift. Your dad and I are so proud of you."

"Thanks mom it means a lot to me. Were you ever going to tell dad about you being a vamp?"

I thought about it many times, I was going to tell the day he got sick."

'If you turned dad, wouldn't your venom cure dad, like Elli's venom cured my injuries?"

"Why didn't I think of that? I guess that with everything that has been going on it never crossed my mind. I will look into it and see what dr. Lopez says. I will ask him after my shift at the hospital." She said.

That's when Elli came in and sat next to me on the couch.

"Well boys I am going to check on Burt. Goodnight .oh did you need anything before I leave?"

"No Liz we will be fine. We are just staying here and bonding more, but could you let the others know that we are not to be disturbed. And if we need anything I'll call Jeff or Puck." Elli said. Mom left after that.

He then went to the bathroom and filled the tub; picked me up in his arms, carried me to the bathroom striped us both off, then helped me in the tub and got in behind me. We sat there for what seemed like hours, when I started to feel a burning in my throat.

"Elli I think I need to feed my throat's burring again, and then I think I will rest for a few has been a busy day for me."

Elli and I lie on the bed and let me feed from him.

"Kurt in a few weeks I would like you to try and go for longer times in-between feeds, ok?" Elli asked.

"Ok, we can try." I said sleepily, closing my eyes.

**Xxx ELLIOTS POVXXX**

After Kurt fell asleep I went to the sitting room where Nan was sitting with two glasses of blood.

"Hey nan, thanks for bringing this up can you order animal blood for us? I want to try him on it before he starts school?" I ask.

"No problem, I will order it in the morning. I will get mostly cougar and pics blood as it is closest to human blood. By the way how did the press release go?" She said.

"Quite well, many were outraged by way Kurt had to be changed so soon, but ever since Kurt's turning, it is being it is getting harder for us to resist each other. We want to give into our desires; I just hope that Kurt and I can hold off until winter break." I tell her.

"I know you will. Now go and get some rest he will need to feed soon after he wakes up. I have left some human blood for you in the mini fridge in your kitchenette. If you need more, just get Puck or Jeff to bring you some."

"Thanks man and I will." I walked Nan to the door, and then slipped into bed with a sleeping Kurt. I could not wait till I could make love to my one and only true love.


	14. Chap14GOODNEWS

**Chap. **

**Warnings;** see prologue. Some sexy times, italic is thoughts

**Disclaimer;** I don't own glee

Xxxxx** Kurt's pov **XXXX (TIME JUMP OF TWO WEEKS)

It has been about two weeks since my turning and I was now drinking animal what as well as Ell's. I am now able to go longer without Elliott's blood. I only need to feed from him twice a day.

My mom asked Dr. Lopez about turning my dad to save his life, he had told her that he would look into it for her, and he would give us his findings later today. We were spending the last day before I would be back at school together; as the day wore on I got more anxious about my dad. That's when my cell went off, I answered it.

"Oh hi Santana, yeah they're all here okay I will tell them and thanks."

"Kurt, who was that?" Mom asked.

"That was Santana and she will be here in an hour to talk to us." I said.

An hour later; we were all sitting down stairs in the main sitting room, when Santana came in.

"Liz, Burt I have good news for both of you. I'll get straight to the point; my dad looked into you turning Liz; as he took a sample of Burt's blood and sample of Liz's venom then mixes the two and as it so happens that the venom eradicated the cancer in just a few minutes. I think that it is because you're his mate. So now all I need is to know if Burt is willing to be turned."

Both mom and dad looked at each other and nodded, "Burt and I talked it over late into the night and we agreed that it being turned meant being with me and seeing his grandkids than he would do it." Liz said.

"Good to hear, now all we have to do is settle for a time and a place, then my dad will be there to monitor things." she said.

"We thought maybe October, I would like to ask if we could use the gatehouse if that's okay with you Elliott." Mom said.

"Sure Liz that will be fine with me. Kurt and I will take two weeks off the school to help him through the first two weeks." Elli told my parents.

"That will give me time to set up a turning room. Liz, I will see to it myself and I will get Princess Tina to help me." Nana told us. Andrew came in and announced that lunch would be served on the back deck.

It was sunny and clear Andrew had served finger sandwiches. (Several different kinds) and a cup of animal blood for each of us vampires dad had asked for ginger tea.

**Xxxxxxxxxx after lunch Xxxxxxxxxxx**

It was now just after for the afternoon, Ellie and I went for a stroll around the estate, dad and mom had headed back home until it was time for him to return.

That's when I suddenly felt dizzy the next thing I knew my knees when out, luckily Elli scooped me up in his arms and carried me into the house. Once in the house he placed me on the couch.

Reading a book in one of the big armchairs, he looked up from his book. "What's wrong with Kurt?" He asked. "I'm not sure; please go get Tana for me Nick." Elli asked. "Sure I will be right back."

"Love what's wrong? You almost fainted on me." He asked.

"I don't know? It's not like I didn't eat." Santana came into the room.

"Kurt I know you just ate lunch and had blood, how do you feel?" She asked

"I feel weak but now my throat is burning and I crave blood."

"When was the last time you fed from Elli?"

"It was just over a day ago." I tell her.

"Kurt that's way too long to go without feeding from Elli, because of your bond being so deep, I need you to feed twice a day for at least the first six months to a year after that we will slowly decrease the amount if you need from Elli. I will notify Dalton that if find yourself growing weak at any time that you will be able to feed from Elli, don't worry I will set up a meeting with you and we will work it all out"

"I need you to feed from Elli now, but I will be back to check on you after I talked to see you and set things up." Santana left the room.

Elli sat beside me and let me feed. When Santana came back to check on me she saw that I was better. She told us that Sue said that she would set up a small room just off of the nurse's office, so if we needed it to feed we could.

Elli asked for supper to be sent to our suite, after supper we spent the rest of the night cuddling by the fire.

"Elli I Believe that on Monday I will start senior year at Dalton. At least we have two days to ourselves." I tell him.

**Xxxxx ell's pov Xxxxx**

The weekend went by so fast; it was now late Sunday afternoon we were sitting on the porch just off our bedroom talking about our update coming mating bond/wedding.

The idea is Kurt I would have the mating bond/wedding done on Christmas eve, it was a lot different than a human wedding there will be a ball then near the end Kurt and I will drink from each other; have one last dance, say our goodbyes then head to our mini getaway.

Kurt and I had decided that the decoration colors for our bonding/wedding would be silver and ice blue; we wanted the warblers to provide the music, I had thought of getting the new directions to but because of what they had done to Kurt we decided not to. The guest list was also coming together; we had invited my whole coven and some of his friends from his old school. As for Rachel Berry she was not invited even though she said she was sorry, Kurt could just not forgive her no matter how hard he tried. We were even going to invite Lord harder and his family.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

We had gone down to the kitchen to drink of blood with Nana. After our drink; Kurt and I had gone upstairs, stripped off and jumped in the shower. When we were done; we dried each other off, got into our boxers by this time man had sent some tea up, Kurt and I cuddled by the fire which soon led to a heavy make out session. It was nothing but. Pure Passion and love, I picked Kurt up bridle style and carried him to the bed. After two very intense blow jobs we fell asleep.


	15. Chap15 Dalton Academy

**Chap.15. Dalton Academy**

**Warnings;** see prologue. Some sexy times, italic is thoughts

**Disclaimer;** I don't own glee/or songs/books mentioned

Xxxxx** Elliott's pov Xxxxx**

It was Monday morning and Kurt and I had just arrived at Dalton. We were to meet up with Sue and Santana so they could go over Kurt's classes and show us where the private room was so that Kurt could feed from me when he needed to. Nick and Jeff used to have a room like it, when Nick was first turned.

As it turned out Kurt's classes were advanced, because of what we had gone over with him over the summer, so he did not have to take a few of the classes that we thought he might. Kurt decided that for one of the spare classes he had; that he would join the warblers and that he would use the spare he had before lunch as free time. Luckily I had that Block free as well.

Santana showed us where the room was; it was small but cozy, there is a brown loveseat, the walls were late blue and in one of the corners there was a mini fridge and a counter with a microwave.

"Kurt, when you feel the need to feed; just let me know and I will get Elliott. I will keep the fridge stocked with bags of blood, just in case they are needed- Elliott I would like you to have one bag after Kurt feed from you." Santana said to us before she left.

"Well my love I think it's time for us to head to our first classes, scenes how Nick is in a different English class than you, Sebastian will escort you as he is now Mr. Crawford's assistant for your class. I will see you at lunch; I will meet you in the dining hall for lunch. Sebastian is waiting for you just outside the door." I tell him.

That's when Sebastian walked into the room, "Are you ready to go Kurt?" Sebastian asked. "Sure." Kurt said and he kissed me.

I headed to the music room where the warblers met daily, to prepare for today's lesson.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kurt's pov**

As I walked down the hall the Sebastian I pulled out my timetable for the first part of the year. It read as follows;

Fridays are half days

**Block subject teacher**

**1 English Mr. Crawford/Sebastian **

**2 vamp studies/health Sue Watson/Santana**

**3 spare**

**Lunch**

**4 vamp laws Mr. Duval**

**5 warblers Prince Elliott Gilbert**

**After winter break**

**1 self defense Mr. Anderson/Evans**

**2 warblers Prince Elliott**

**3 math TBA **

**Lunch**

**4 spare **

**5 writing Mr. Crawford**

When we reached the classroom, I put away my timetable as I took a seat I saw both Mr. Crawford and Sebastian looking at each other in shock. I walked over to them.

"Sebastian what's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing Kurt, something wonderful actually, I have just found my soul mate." Sebastian said.

"That's great guys when do you think you will bond? Oh maybe you could on Halloween." I tell them.

"Kurt, the bonding that at Adam and I will do, will have to be in Canada; as I am part of a different coven. Lord harder's coven does things differently, we only have one bonding and that is the mating bond." Sebastian said.

"Oh, so does that mean, when your duties here are done, Adam is going back to Canada with you?"

"Yes, he will so that means at the end of the school year, I them and I will be leaving, but we have to sort some things out first." Sebastian told me. The bell rang and cost started Adam had us doing a book report on the book twilight by Stephanie Meyers; he wanted us to compare it to how vampires really are and live. This was going to be easy for me as I have read the books many times as a human. So I took out my notebook and got started right away. By the time half ended I already had gotten most of it done. (I would finish it when Elli and I got home)

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

Nick met me just outside the English class, to walk me to my next two classes. Nick said beside me in vampire study/health.

Mrs. Watson handed out the textbooks, and we were told to start on chapter 1; then after answer the questions at the end of the chapter. I had just finished the Bruce five questions, (they consisted of asking about the different bonds and how they differ from human ones.) When the bell rang once more Nick and I headed to the seniors common room for our spare block, he took out his vamp studies book and started to work on the questions and I had finished the one I had left to do, then I put the finishing touches on the book report.

It was just before lunch when I hear Elli and Jeff walked into the common room. Nick got up and left with Jeff to head for their lunch. "Would you like to go and feed now, then we can cuddle for a bit before your class with Mr. Duavl and then I will see you at Warbler practice. Shall we go them?" He kissed my hand. "Yes we shall."

Once we got to the room that Tana had prepared for us, Elli and I sat on the loveseat, he tilted his head so I could feed from him, as I bit into his neck, again I could feel myself getting hard; I slowly pushed Elli back as he let out a low moan. It was like I wanted Elli so bad, here and now. That's when Elli spoke.

"Kurt my love you have to stop now. As much as I want you, remember be here at school and we have to wait till the meeting bond." He said to me as we sat up.

"Your right Elli, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me; what's wrong with me? It was just a few feeling of pure lust. Elli I am scared." I sobbed into his chest.

"I think I know what's happening, I felt that way too but the reason I stopped was because I had an idea of what was going on. Love I think that may be you have gone into what is called season, humans call it heat. It means that your body is changing so you can fully carry a baby but let me get Santana so she can make sure. I will have Nick come stay with you until I get back." He said that quick text to Jeff, and within seconds Nick and Jeff were in the room with us.

Nick sat beside me, "What's wrong Kurt? You know you can tell me anything." Jeff and Elli left to find Santana.

"Elli thinks that I may have gone into my first season/heat. I nearly attacked him when I was feeding, so he and Jeff went to get Santana just to make sure that was what happening. Did that happen to you yet? I know you're a carrier" I ask.

"Yes it has, so now Jeff and I have to be careful so I don't get preggers. Kurt I think you are in season/heat; and you smell different, a good different. Don't worry because I am a carrier so you won't affect me or other carriers. So until you have fully mated with Elli, your scent may affect others." Nick said.

"Will the sent affect back Jeff or Sam?" I asked. "No it won't as they are fully mated."

"Oh okay. When did you have your mating bond?" I ask

"Well ours was very private, as being a part of the guard we don't have a big to do as the Royals do."

Santana knocked on the door and walked in with Elli in Jeff.

"Jeff, Nick could you please go to your next class and Nick could you tell your dad that Kurt up with me for the rest of the day, and to get his work for that class then we will see you for Warbler practice." Elli told them as they left.

"Tana walked over to me and started asking if you questions. Then she asked, Elliott to wait outside the room so she could examine me. The exam took about a half an hour from start to finish. She let Elli back into the room and he sat down and held me close.

"Well Elli you were right Kurt is in heat, so that means that with his scent the way it is right now, some of the others will want him. So he will have no choice but to stay at home for a few days then when the scent is not as strong he can come back, I figure the next time he will go into heat again will be just before Thanksgiving if not sooner. The next time that you feed I would suggest doing it from your wrist just below your name this will calm Kurt's, urges and help lessen the scent." she said.

"Can I at least go to Warbler practice?"

"I don't see why not as long as, Elli and the boys are with you." She said.

.** Bell rings for class**

Elli, Jeff, Nick and I entered the Commons where the boys were sitting on couches. "So I am Prince Gilbert and this is Jeff and Nick and my mate Kurt." Elli said as I go sit with Nick and the other boys. "Today will be for tryouts so with the newbies take a seat just off to the side I will call on Kurt Hummel first." Elli said. "I am going to sing blackbird by the Beatles." I said. Elli started the music and I started to sing, then I heard this hissing sound coming toward me; the next thing I know Elli's hissing and Jeff was holding bag us tall boy with black shorthair, Nick was told to take me into the car, on our way out I heard Elli shouting at the poor boy who had lunged at me. And I saw Jeff escort the boy out of the room.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Elli's point of view**

Sebastian must've heard me and came running into the room. "Sebastian can you take over the class, I have to see to a pressing matter. I will tell you more when you are back at the house." I told him.

"Sure thing prince, and give him my best."

I met up with Jeff and the boy that had been removed from the class. They were now sitting in front of Sue. Jeff had told Sue what had happened it had been decided that it would be better for him to attend the school that his mate, Marley Rose went to. The boy agreed.

"Prince, Jeff why don't you go sees to Kurt. My prince, can I see you for a moment before you leave?" Sue asked.

"Before you go, can you take Thad back to his room and I will see to his transfer." Jeff leaves with Thad.

"Now Elli please tell me, Kurt has gone into season hasn't he?" She asked.

"Yes, I think that's why Thad had reacted like he did. I will take Kurt home, so he won't be back until Monday. I have asked Sebastian to take my classes for the rest of the week and Nick will bring him his work." She said.

I leave and go to the car where Kurt is waiting for me.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx in the car Elli's pov Xxxxx**

We were on her way back home from the school. Kurt had fallen asleep resting on my shoulder. When Jeff pulled up to the house and opened the door, I carried him in and placed him on the couch. Nana came into the room and saw a sleeping Kurt. "What happened to Kurt?" She asked. "Well it would seem that Kurt has gone into his first heat. And during warblers practice Thad had tried to attack him, he will now be transferring to the school where his mate is. Kurt will have to stay home until at least Monday. Could you call Liz and Burt and asked him to come and be with Kurt?"

"I can do that, Elli when did you notice Kurt having find of going into heat?" She asked.

"At lunch when he was feeding, then it was like he couldn't get enough then when I breathed in his scent, I …. Um … Started to feel the need for him; I then realized what happening then I got him to calm down. Santana confirmed that he was in heat, that's when we headed to the music room and shortly after Kurt finished his song, that his at him and try to jump him.." I tell her taking a drink the blood that she had brought me.

"No wonder the poor thing is so tired. What with what happen today and being a newborn, oh look who's awake, did you have a good nap dear, there's a glass of blood for you to hold you over until you feed from Elli later" Nana said as Kurt woke up. Kurt took a drink I then told Nan that we would have supper in our suite.

**Xxxxx in the suite Xxxxx**

After supper Kurt fed from me then he had a bath and headed to bed. Nana had come up to tell me that lives in Burt had arrived a short time ago where they were getting settled in for the week. That's when we heard Kurt scream out in pain.

"Nana, get Santana! I will see to Kurt." I ran to Kurt only to see him curled up on the bed, I could feel his pain.


	16. Chap 16 Pain and comfort

**Chap ****.****16. Pain and comfort **

**Warnings;** see prologue. Some sexy times, italic is thoughts

**Disclaimer;** I don't own glee/songs/books mentioned

Xxxxx** Kurt's pov Xxxxx**

I woke up to a stabbing pain in my belly, I yelled for Elli. Before I knew it he came in with Tana and my mom in tow. Elli sat beside me.

"Kurt sweetie, its ok just let us take care of you, your mom is here too. I am going to just step out for a moment and talk to nana." Elli said.

**Elli's pov**

"Elli can you get Kurt some of nana's calming tea for Kurt. It should help with his pain." Tana said to me. I leave the room. (I knew it was a ploy to get me out of the bedroom so they could check Kurt over.) I find nana sitting pouring a cup of tea, I gave her a worried look.

"Kurt will be ok, the first 24 hour are going to be the worst for him; but there is not much we can do, it is more painful than a females heat because his body is growing a womb, just remember that Nick has gone this so he may be able to help him." she said as Tana came back into the room.

"Elli there is not much I can do for his pain but if he drinks nanas calming tea it will help, maybe you can get him to think of a happy place."(She winked,) nana went to take the tea to Kurt.

Tana sat beside me, "Elli, the one way I know that will help him, um… if you helped him find some release, the pleasure might over power some of the pain." she said. Liz and nana came out of our room, tana left to check on Burt.

"Kurt's asking for you Elli, the tea we gave him is starting to work, go to him. I will stay here so that if you need anything I am here to get it for you. Liz dear you look tired why you don't go rest before supper I am having Andrew send it up here." She said. "That does sound like a good idea." I leave to go be with Kurt.

**Kurt's pov**

Elli came back in our room and sat on the bed beside me.

"Kurt I know how I can help you work through your pain, to start off I am going to feed from you."

"Elli but what if I can't control my urges? I don't want to hurt you."

"Love, just let me worry about that and let me take care of you. So just lie back and enjoy." He leaned in and kissed me with a searing kiss, the kisses my pulse point on my neck; I let out a loud moan as I feel his fangs sink into my alabaster skin. I felt myself getting hard already and I could tell that Elli was too.

After a few short minutes of feeding from me Elli; unbuttoned my PJ top, and slowly kissed and licked my chest, working his way down to my pj bottoms. He then ghosted over my hardened covered before he gently slid the pj's off. His hand wrapped around my aching cock and slowly pumped it, my moans were louder than before, I was in pure heaven, so I did not give it a second thought.

"Ahh… so… good more, Elli I need your wet mouth round me… please…" I begged. I know I was very close, the next thing I know his month has engulfed me." I am going to cum." I moan. "Cum … for me, my love." Elli said to me As I cum into Elli's mouth.

"Elli that was just fantastic. I can only imagine what our first time will be like."

"Love I will make it very special for you." when he kissed me, I could taste myself on his tongue, it was just so fantastic. "Elli I can see that you are still hard for me, let me help you with that."

"No Kurt that's ok this was all about you get the relief that you needed. Now I want you to drink this small glass of cougar blood then get some rest. I am going to take a shower, then cuddle you for a bit." I drank the glass of red liquid and settled back in the bed.

**Elli's pov**

When I got out of the shower; I saw that Kurt had fallen asleep, so I went to where Nana was. I sat on the couch and she poured me some tea.

"Kurt seems to be feeling better, dear." She said with a grin.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Well dear, Kurt and you were rather loud and I kind of heard you." She said as I turned three shades of red.

"Don't be embarrassed, you should have heard me and grandpa, and man could he be loud."

"And I didn't need to hear that." I tell her. "Did you need anything dear?" She asked.

"I do for the next few days Kurt and I will be here in our suite; so I was like supper to be brought up, Burt and Liz are going to join us. Oh can you send Puck in?"

"Sure Elli I will do that." She said as she left to find Puck.

It wasn't long before Puck knocked on the door, I told him to come in.

"Hey Elli you sent for me?' He asked. "Yes I did, I need you to let the staff know that we are not to be disturbed unless it's; Nick, Jeff, Santana, Blaine, Sam and Kurt's parents. Nick and Jeff will see that we have enough blood to drink. Thank you Puck."

I tell him just as Jeff and Nick come in. I handed Nick, Kurt's homework so he could handed in tomorrow. I heard Kurt come into sitting room. "Hey love did you sleep well? I just gave your homework to Nick so he could take it to your teachers. I just sent a text to your mom and dad to see if they wanted to come have dinner with us and they agreed. Nana will bring it up when Andrew has prepared it."

"Thanks for letting me sleep Elli but when will the need to sleep stop? I want to be able to stay awake with you." He asked.

"By Christmas my love, as it is you're already staying up longer more before you have to sleep."

"How long, before mom and dad get here for dinner?" Kurt asked.

"In about a half-hour, I have the meeting Wes, Sebastian; Jeff, lord Harder and your teachers just after supper. So I need you to eat some human food as well as your calming tea. Then when I get back I will let you feed before you sleep again." I tell Kurt.

"Can Nick stay was me when you're at your meeting?" He asked.

"Sure if it's okay with Nick?" Nick nodded in agreement.

My meeting was to take place in my study downstairs. I knew that it would be safer for Kurt if the meeting was in the study. I did not want Sebastian, and Adam going after Kurt. As they, were not fully bonded yet.

**Xxxxxxxx**

It was now 7 PM and Nana; Burt, Liz, Nick and Jeff were in our suite for supper. Andrew had made; beef potpie with a garden salad, and for dessert Kurt's favorite cheesecake. After supper Burt and Liz went back to their suite and Nana had made some tea before she left.

I had just gotten a text from Puck saying that everyone for the meeting with here. I got up and went over to Kurt and kissed him. "Kurt I have to go to my meeting now but I will be back in about an hour. Jeff let's go. Nick will stay with you till we get back."

,


	17. Chap17 Friends and a meeting

**Chap.17. Friends and a meeting**

**Warnings;** see prologue. Some sexy times, italic is thoughts

**Disclaimer;** I don't own glee/songs/books used

Xxxxx** Kurt's pov **

Nick and I sat on the couch, drinking the tea that Nana had meet us, at least the pain was slowly easing off.

"Nick were you in this much pain with your first heat?"

"Yes, the more times you go through this the pain will lessen. Jeff found a way to help the pain too."

"And what would that be?"

"Well… um… It helps if he gives, me a hand job or blow job and feeds." He said.

"Wow that's the same thing that Elli came up with." We both laugh.

"But you knew know that Elli and you will have to use protection when you do the mating bond." He winked.

"Yeah Tana told me, she has also put a supply of condoms and lube in the bathroom." I said.

"Oh my, she did that with Jeff and me too." Nick said. "Kurt we had been friends since we were five, we had being there for each other and always will. If you ever need to talk just text and I will be there in no time."

"I know and I trust you, Nick. We have each other's backs. How about we watch Project runway, until the meeting is over?" I asked him.

Xxxxxxxxxx **in Elliott's office Xxxxxxxx**

**Elliott's pov**

"Thank you all for coming on short notice I would like you all to know that Kurt and I will not be at school until Monday, as he has gone into his first season/heat as a carrier. That is why we are meeting here instead of upstairs; I know some of you have not fully bonded yet."

"May I speak Prince Elliott?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes you may Sebastian."

Well earlier today I met my soul mate; he is sitting in this very room. Adam is my soul me. Lord harder, Adam and I decided to do the mate bonding in Canada over winter break. Adam understands that he will have to return with me at the end of the school year." Sebastian stated.

"That's wonderful Sebastian, Kurt and I would love to be there for you but that is when our bonding is." I tell them.

"I will set Kurt up with his schoolwork for this week it's mostly a book report on the twilight books." Adam says.

"Well he has finished one already and he has done his vamps studies/health." I tell them.

"I will give Nick his work for his laws class." Steve Duval (Nick's dad) said.

"I would also like you to know, that lives will be turning Kurt's dad on October 22 and both Kurt and I will be away for two weeks to help him with the transition from human to vampire."

"Duly, noted prince." Sue and the rest of Kurt's teachers nodded.

"All of you know that the warblers will be going to sectionals soon and on my day we are going to start on a set list." I tell them. "Before we go, I have a few things I need to talk over with Jeff, talk and Sebastian. Now Puck I need you to find it Dave Karofsky had a mate and if so where he is. Sebastian I need to keep an eye I on Kurt when he is in your class. Jeff, I need you to help Puck. Once again thanks for coming." I got up and left the room, and Jeff headed to his suite. On the way back to my suite I bumped into Nana. She was on her way up to her suite for the night.

"Elli here is a couple of bags of animal blood, I was going to place these in your suite and check on Kurt." She said. I take the bags.

"Thanks nan, I am on my way there now."

**Xxxxxxxx**

When I got up to our suite, Kurt was sitting with Nick watching TV. "Nick Ion back now, why don't you go and be with Jeff. Oh and don't forget Kurt schoolwork for him tomorrow."

"No problem Elliott, see you in the morning." Nick left to go back to a waiting Jeff. I sat next to Kurt.

"Hey babe, how was your visit with Nick?" I asked.

"It was good, we talked about being in heat, and he said I could come to him if I had any questions. He is going to bring me a weeks' worth of my schoolwork. How did your meeting go?"

"It went well, your teachers know that you and I won't be there this week and Sue and I have to find a replacement for Adam at the end of the school year."

"Oh, why is that?" Kurt asked.

"Well Sebastian and Adam are soul mates, they just found out today. So once the school year end's Adam has to go to Canada when Sebastian returns. Now my love I need to feed from your wrist that has my name on it. It will let the others know that you are mine and I am yours. After that then you feed from me from the same place."

Kurt held out his wrist to me and I bit my fangs into his skin: then he did the same to me when our bellies were full, Kurt and I had a shower got into our boxer briefs. Then we jumped into bed.

**Kurt's pov**

It was now Tuesday, I woke up to find myself alone in the bed. So I walked out to the sitting room; only to find Elli sipping on his morning coffee, he put down his cup and came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Did you sleep well my love? Are you in any pain right now?"

"I did sleep quite well thank you. No I feel a lot better, except a mild headache I'm fine." Elli kissed my forehead.

**Elliott's pov**

"Let's get dressed and headed down to the sunroom. I will text Jeff and let them know we will be down in five."

**To Jeff: let Nana and Andrew know we will be down for breakfast****.**

**To Elli: sure thing how's Kurt doing? I feel bad for him, knowing what Nick went through, I wouldn't wish that pain on anyone.**

**To Jeff: yeah I can remember, see you in five minutes.**

Just as I sent the last text Kurt came into the room wearing black yoga pants and a loose T-shirt. "Shall we head down my love?" I said. "Yes let's go." Kurt kissed my cheek.

**Xxxxxxxx**

It was now Thursday afternoon and Kurt had been feeling a lot better. He was sitting in the somewhere, working on the schoolwork that Nick had brought him after school. Kurt had finished the book report for the other twilight books and was now finishing his Studies, after the step or Nick was going to work on his vampire laws work with Kurt.

At least the worst part of Kurt's first season/heat was over. Later Kurt and I cuddled on the couch and watched movies. The rest of the week was spent talking about our upcoming bonding. I know neither of us could wait.


	18. Chap18 Back to Dalton

**Chap.18. Back to Dalton**

**Warnings;** see prologue, / don't like then don't read. Please don't leave hate in your reviews.

**Disclaimer;** I don't own glee/or songs used.

Xxxxx** Kurt's pov x**

It was now Monday and a week since I went into my first heat. Mom had taken dad home again to prepare for his turning; she had been giving him her blood so he could get stronger.

I was now sitting with Nick, in Vamp laws. And even though I was away last week I was all caught up on my work_. (I could not wait till our next class; Nick and I were going to audition for the two lead vocalists. Hopefully I was one of them.) _Anyway, I was finding this class very interesting, we going over the very few laws that we have, the one of the ones we were learning about today was the that ell had told me over the summer,. Elli's parents died defending the law that says that a vamp is not to take the blood of a human unless it is from a blood bank or your mate is human.

Just before the bell rang, Mr. Duval spoke to the class. "I would like you to read chapter 6 and 7 then answer the questions at the end of the chapters. Kurt I would like to see you for a moment after class if you wouldn't mind."

"Yes sir. Nick, can you wait for me?" The bell rang and Nick left the classroom and I walked up to Mr. Duval.

"You wanted to see me sir."

"Yes Kurt I just wanted to say that I am very pleased with your work that you have handed in so far. Keep up the good work, now off you go." He said as I left the room and headed to the music room.

"I just hope we can pull our audition off as a duet." Nick said.

"Remember I asked Elli and he said that it was okay." I tell him. As we reach the music room and sit on the chairs, Elli walked into the classroom with three others. I only remember seeing two of them at our bonding.

"These guys here are going to be the ones that decide who the next two lead singers are. The leads are always seniors, the judges are; Wes, David and Mike. These guys were warblers lead singers here too. So who's up first?" Elli asked. One by one the seniors got up and saying. Till it was Nick and my turn, we took our place at the front of the room.

"Nick and I are going to sing 'Not Alone' by one Darren Criss." I said.

"Okay boys go ahead and start." Elli said. Nick and I took turns singing the verses, and we both sang the chorus. At one point I looked over to the judges only to see tears running down their faces. When we were done Nick and I sat down once more as the judges talk things over.

It only took a few short minutes for the judges to make a decision about who the leads were going to be.

"Boys we would like to announce the two leads -Kurt Hummel and Nick Duval. Congratulations boys, I know you won't let us down." Wes said.

"Congrats Kurt and Nick, now before we go I would like you guys to think of songs you would like to sing for sectionals. Nick and Kurt I want you to come up with a duet for sectionals. See you all tomorrow." Elli said.

Elli grabbed his bag and we headed home.

**Xxxxx Elliott's pov Xxxxx**

After we got home, Kurt went upstairs to do this homework. I headed to my office to mark papers, when Sebastian came in. "Elliott I have some information for you. It's about Dave Karofsky, I know he was killed but I did some checking and as it turns out he had a soul mate. I am not sure what his last name is with his first name is Jesse. My sources told me that his last known whereabouts was just outside of Lima Ohio." Sebastian told me. "Sebastian could you, tell Dave and Wes, what you have told me and to put their best men out to find him as soon as possible." I tell him just before he leaves.

Nan came in and asked what Kurt and I wanted for dinner. I told her that whatever she wanted was good. She informed me that Kurt and Nick had come downstairs to work on the songs that they have chosen I could hear Kurt saying 'lean on me' by the temptations. He sounded like an angel.

I walked into the sitting room where Nick and Kurt are singing. "Hey that was great. How about, you and Kurt take a break. Nick why don't you to take Jeff out for supper tonight?" I tell Nick.

"That sounds like a great idea thanks." Nick said and left the room to find Jeff.

"Love your voices that of an angel. I can't wait to hear your duet." I kiss Kurt. I pulled Kurt over to the couch with me, and leaned in to kiss some with passion. We were in a deep make out when I heard someone clear their throat. "Ah… Andrew said supper will be ready in about five minutes." Nana said.

"Love, Sebastian just informed me that Dave Karofsky did have a mate, all we know right now is that he was last seen and Lima a few days ago and his name is Jesse but don't worry I have people out looking for him now." I tell Kurt.

**Xxx Kurt's pov xxx**

"Elli I will try not to stress over it, let's go to supper then I will need to feed from you." I tell Elli. "Sure babe, we can do that." He answered.

Supper was great as usual; Andrew out does himself every time. After watching movies and being fed, I had fallen asleep and Elli's arms.

**Xxxxx and a hotel just outside Lima Xxxxx**

**Jesse's point of view**

I was beginning to worry about my mate; he had told me they had a few things that he needed to take care of and went beat up with me at my house, but he never showed up. So I have taken matters into my own hands and now I am looking for him. I came here from Dayton. I met Dave in a bar called Scandals. Well anyway, when I called his friend Connor, he had told me that Dave was living in Lima and had not heard from him in just over a month.

I just hope that Dave is not done anything crazy but knowing him, he probably has. But I could just tell something was wrong and that he had something to do with the incident involving Prince Elliott's mate .all the local vamp papers said that someone had broken into the prince's home and tried to kill or kidnap the prince's mate. I was going to start looking for him in the morning, starting with the school he goes to. But it for now all I wanted to do was sleep.

**Xxx McKinley- Tuesday Xxxxx**

**Jesse's POV**

I got to the school around 2:30 PM; I was walking down the hall when I spotted the jock with a Mohawk so I stopped him. "Hey dude, do you know where I could find Dave Karofsky?" I asked the jock.

"The names, Puck and I knew Dave."

"What do you mean Knew Dave, what is happened?" I ask.

"Well it's not my story to tell but after my next class, I can take you to someone that can tell you." Puck said.

"That would be great. My name is Jesse St. James."

"If you want to come to my last class with me I can take you right after." He said as we walked to the music room. Puck took out his cell and sent a text probably to the person that knew what, happened Dave.

**Xxxxx Dalton just after Warbler practice xxx**

**Elli POV**

Nick and Kurt headed out to the car wait for me. Just as I was walking up the classroom, I got a text from Puck.

**To Elliott****: I have found Dave's soul-mate he is here with me asking about Dave****,**** I'm going to bring him with me so he can talk to you.**

**To puck:**** okay thanks I will have Kurt stay upstairs when we talk with Jesse**

**To Elliott: No problems see you in a few**

I headed out to my car where Kurt, Nick and Jeff were singing to the radio. I got in the driver's side and drove home. On the way home I told them about the text that Puck had sent.

Once we got home Nana had brought as a cup of tea and cookies. I told her to send supper up to our suite and that Nick and Jeff would be joining us too. After our tea and cookies Nick and Kurt headed upstairs to start on their homework, I sent a quick text to Puck.

**To Puck**:** when you get here with Jesse bring him straight to my office.**

**To Elliott**** no problem, we should be there in about an hour.**

"So Elli, Kurt seems to be doing a lot better now and adjusting to the ways of the vampire."

"That he is, so far he is doing great in all his classes, and he sings like a dream. I fall more and more in love with him each day." I tell her.

"I know I can see it in the way you look at each other."

"Have you ever thought of finding a new soul mate?"

"No I would never think of doing that. The bond that grandpa and I had been just as deep as yours and Kurt is." She said sadly.

"I sometimes just wish that mom and dad was still around to meet my Kurt." Just then my cell went off. It was a text from Puck.

**To Elliott:**** we are here and we are headed to your office now**

**To Puck:**** the right there**

"Nana, can you get Marie to bring tea to my office? And let Kurt know I will be and I will be up after we meet with Jesse."

"I sure hope you get the answers you're looking for Elli."

"I hope so." I said. I hugged her and head for my office


	19. Chap19 Jesse St James' story

**Chap.19. Jesse St. James' story**

**Warnings;** see prologue. Some sexy times, italic is thoughts

**Disclaimer;** I don't own glee/songs

Xxxxx** Elli's pov xxx**

Jeff and I walked into my office; Puck comes in with Jesse and introduces us.

"Prince Elliott, I would like you to meet Jesse St. James, Dave Karosfky's mate." I hold out my hand to shake his

"It is an honor to meet you, but if I am here then I am guessing that this has to do with your family and Dave's disappearance. He hasn't done anything crazy has he?" Jesse said.

"Yes he did, you see David has been bullying my mate at school; he had gotten someone to steal my mate's medi files then tried to kidnap him. The day after our blood bond he had found him our suite trying to rape and harm my love, when my mate tried to get away Dave stabbed my mate. So we had no choice but to terminate Dave. As a result I had to turn Kurt earlier than planned. I am sorry that I had to have Dave killed but the law is the law. I will not let anyone hurt my mate." I tell Jesse.

"Prince I am so sorry for the pain that Dave has caused you and Kurt. If I may ask, is Kurt by any chance a carrier? I am asking you this because it may be the reason that he can after Kurt." Jesse said.

"Yes he is, but why… Go after Kurt?" I ask.

"Well, I am a carrier and when Dave and I found out that I could not carry a child. (After two miscarriages' I was told that I would never carry to term.) I had seen dr. after dr. only to be told that the only way we could have kids was to adopt or a surrogate. Well that was never good enough for him, so when he heard of Dr. Lopez that specializes in male carriers, we moved to Dayton; then a few months later he said that he was going to go back to his home town and back to finish school but would be back to feed on the weekends, when he had come back one weekend and that he had found the dr. and would be making an appointment; I had waited over 2 weeks for him to come back but he never did and my texts went unanswered. So I came looking for him, at the school and that's when I bumped into Puck. Is there anything that I can do to make up for what Dave has done?" He stated.

"It's not your fault that Dave did those what did you do in Dayton?"

"I taught grade 8; but I gave it all up to come find I would like to go back to teaching math at a school here, there are just too many memories in Dayton for me to go back."

"Well we are in need of a grade8 math teacher at Dalton, how about we see about you getting a trial period first and then go from there. I will have my maid Marie, take you to a guest room for the night then; set you up in the teacher housing at Dalton." Marie came in with tea, I asked her to take Jesse up to a guest room and then bring him a bite to eat.

Marie told me that Andrea had just taken supper to our suite. I bumped into nana and asked if she could tell if we could trust Jesse. I went upstairs to be with Kurt for the night.

**Xxxxx Kurt's pov Xxxxx**

After supper Marie picked up your dishes and nick and Jeff left. Elli took my hand and led me to our bath; we undressed each other as the tub filled, he and my lavender oil and got in. Elli nibbled my sweet spot just below my ear; I let out a soft moan. I felt Elli getting hard, in turn made me get hard too. When things really got heated, we got out of the tub; dried and headed to the bed, where he placed me on the pillows and took our towels off. He lay on top of me and stared to grind. Our cocks rubbed together, I bit into Elli's tanned skin at his pulse point and started to drink. As he did the same to me, I was in pure heaven.

After a few moments he flipped me over and started to rim my pink hole. I was not going to last much longer, with one more lick with his wet tongue I was coming hard on to the towel. The next thing I know, I feel Elli shooting his cum on to my back.

Elli wiped me off with his towel and threw it in the hamper. He took the towel that I had cum on to and placed it in the hamper too. We cuddled up and soon fell asleep.

Kurt had been asleep for a bit when he woke up, and snuggled closer.

"Elli, can I ask you something?" he asked me.

"You can ask me anything my love."

"Well, it's about us having kids, I was just wondered if we had to have them right away, don't get me wrong I do want kids… but not right away. I would like to try my hand at teaching at Dalton. Sue and Adam said that all I need to do is take the teachers exam and pass with a 95% then I can take Adam's place next year when he leaves with Seb."

"Kurt, we do have start having kids with in the first two years of the bonding, but I will not force you when you are not ready. When did you talk to Sue and Adam about teaching? I am so happy for you."

"It was during one of my spares, I didn't say anything at first because I my dad was my priority at the time. Please don't be mad at me."

"I am not mad at you; I love you more than anything. When did you want to take the test?" I ask him.

"It has been set up for two weeks after winter break." There was a knock on the door; I went to answer it.

"Oh hi nana was what Jesse said the truth?" I asked her.

"Yes he is telling the truth. I brought up some tea for us. Hi, Kurt I hope I did not interrupted anything." she winked, as Kurt came in the room.

"No nan you didn't. Thank goodness, Jesse was truthful."

We sat and talked for what seemed like hours.


	20. Chap20 October

**Chap.20. October **

**Warnings;** see prologue. Some sexy times, italic is thoughts

**Disclaimer;** I don't own glee

Xxxxx** Kurt's pov x**

It was now the first weekend in October, and in another two weeks mom was going to turn my dad, there had been talk that may be after Christmas that mom and dad would move into the guest house. Dad would move the tire shop to Westerville. Dad loved being in Congress too, so Finn had agreed to manage the tire shop when dad was out of town.

My aunt Carol had just started to date someone who had lost his meet last year. It was good to see her happy again they were taking things slow for now. As for Finn, well when he was here for my 18th birthday he met his soul mate that just happened to be our maid Marie and they were planning on doing the bond on Halloween. Rachel was just to find out that she was not Finns mate but was the mate of some guy named Hunter, that had just transferred from a military school on the West Coast.(It was a known fact that she wanted to be a vamp or a wizard's mate.)

Even Puck found his mate, her name was Quinn; he had met her in glee club, she was of them that was trained in the art of hearing potions and was now a member of the Gilbert coven and was now working alongside Santana. Yes you could say things were looking up with everyone. Even Jesse had found that he enjoyed teaching at Dalton.

Recognize were doing great in school. I was passing all my classes; Nick and I were working hard on the songs that we were going to sing for sectionals in November. The warblers had decided that the group would first sing ('true colors' by Cyndi Lauper, then Nick and I would sing 'ben' by Michael Jackson and the last song I would sing last with 'lean on me' sung by the temptations.

Elli's and my bond is growing stronger by the day. And nana has been helping me get things ready for our meeting bond. We even had been getting some replies back and so far everyone was coming, even some of the new directions that supported us. This weekend was just about Elli and me; on Saturday we were to spend the whole day in our suite just bonding. Then he was going to take me out on a date. On Sunday we are good I spend the whole day with my mom and dad.

**Xxxxx 2****nd**** week in October Xxxxx**

**Kurt's pov**

Elli and I were having lunch in Dalton's lunchroom I didn't mind so much anymore eating with the others but I still preferred to feed from Elli in the privacy of the little room Santana set up.

"Elli, I can't believe that by the end of next week dad will become one of us. I hope he comes through it okay."

"He will Nan has for seen; have you had any luck finding your gift yet?" He asked.

"I just found out that I have the power of the elements, I'm like the character Benjamin from the 'Breaking Dawn Park 2' movie. Blaine has been helping me with it in my spare when you are unable to join me." I tell him.

"That's so cool Kurt you will have to show me some time."

"I could do that, when I have better control over it."

When the bell rang Nick and I went to our next class and Elli went to the music room with Sebastian. And laws class today it was a lot of reading and answering questions. I could not wait until warblers practice.

**October 20 (time jump)**

It was now the Friday before my dad was to be turned, mom and dad had just moved in to the guest house they were renting out their house in Lima to my aunt and cousin Finn.

I think on to help mom unpacked the kitchen, while Santana and her dad were going over dads turning that would be taking place on Sunday. Elli and I would be staying in the spare room until dad's transformation was complete. Then we would go back to our suite in the main house.

"Mom, how is dad dealing with the idea of being turned?" I ask

"He's dealing with it quite well, how are things with you and Elliott going?"

"Things are good; I'm getting top marks in all my classes. The kids at school are a lot kinder."

"That's good my sweet boy. When his sectionals? Dad and I would really like to be there."

"It's in three weeks at Dalton; neck and I are singing 'Ben' by Michael Jackson, the group song is ' True Colors' by Cyndi Lauper and the last song I am singing 'Lean On Me' by the Temptations."

"You guys are going to now sectionals and blow one Rachel Berry away. You have been singing that song since you were little." That's when Elli came into the kitchen, and kissed my cheek.

"Nana sent me to let you know that supper is ready. Love, Nick wanted me to remind you that he and Jeff are going to spend the week with next grandma and grandpa."

"Okay Elli, mom, are you and dad ready for supper? Nana is waiting for us." I ask. Dad walked into the room and kissed mom's cheek.

"Hey dad did Santana and her dad leave already?"

"They both had to leave, Carole had phoned them from the hospital; some are just emergency was a carrier I think." We headed up to the main house.

Xxxxxxxx

It was late when mom and dad went back to the gate guest house. And I went to her room to watch NCIS and bones. Elli and I had just had our shower; I was sitting at the coffee table doing my homework, the next week. Even though I wanted to help my dad with his turning I wanted to stay with him longer than a week but I didn't want to mess more school then I had too, and besides he would have my mom there with him too.

Xxxxx **October 21** Xxxxxxxx

Elli had to see to some Royal duties to attend to but he would be back later. I had Puck drive dad and me to the mall for some shopping for the mate bonding.

Dad and I were hungry so we went to the food court. Puck sat a few tables away just to keep an eye on things, namely me. I found a table while dad got the food.

I looked around only to see you none other than Rachel come over to me; and drop an envelope then walk away. I picked it up and opened it and read it.

To my ex-friend

I just wanted you to know that the new directions are going to wipe the stage clean with the warblers' asses. You see we have a secret weapon. And he just transferred, and he is my soul mate he sings a lot better than you ever will no matter what you sing. Also I wanted to thank you for turning half the glee club against me but scenes how most of them are vamps from Elli it's coven I'm not too surprised but to turn Finn and Quinn against me that's low even for you Kurt.

So even though your warblers; will lose I want you to throw the competition or I will tell your love Elliott that it was you the came onto Dave and not the other way around. How Elli has fallen in with someone like you is beyond me – (let me know what you decide.)

So Not your friend

Rachel Berry

by the time I had finished reading the letter I was shaking like a leaf; Puck saw and rushed over to me, read the letter, looked up to see me with tears in my eyes. That came back and asked what happen. Puck him to him the letter, dad looked at me; I was in a catatonic state.

I could hear what was being said, but I had a hard time making my body move.

**Pucks pov**

"Puck text Elliott and tell him that Kurt needs him to do a skin on skin bonding when we get back." Burt said as my cell phone gone off; it was a text from Elli.

**To puck: hey what's going on I feel panic and worry coming from Kurt**

**To Elli: Kurt is in a catatonic state both Burt and I can't break it he needs you to bond with him skin on skin. Burt says it's the only way as your bond is deep**

**To puck: what happened? I am home now so just bring him back and bring him up to our suite**

**To Elli: Rachel walked by us in the food court and dropped a letter on the table, Kurt read it that was when he went catatonic see you soon**

**Xxxxx up in Elli and Kurt's suite Xxxxx**

**Puck's pov**

When I got Kurt up to his and Elli suite, I found Elli and Liz and Santana in the sitting room.

"Puck can you take Kurt to the bedroom, Santana you can go with them while I talk to Burt. I'll be there shortly."

I guided Kurt to the bedroom and got him to sit on the bed; I stayed there until Santana check Kurt out. At least now he was responding to Santana. Santana had come to the conclusion that the letter had shocked his soul and he did need Elli to bond with Kurt skin on skin and take care of his needs.

"Liz could you stay with Kurt till Ellie comes in I need to show him the letter." I tell her and meet the room.

**In the sitting room- Elli's point of view**

Puck and Santana had just come back from seeing Kurt, as Burt was finishing telling me what had happened.

"Elli here is the letter that Rachel gave Kurt." Puck handed me the letter and after I read the letter I was outraged. "Puck I need you to make copies of this letter and set up a meeting here with; Principal Figgins, will Shue, Mr. Barry's and one missed Rachel Berry. Make the meeting for Monday at 4 PM." I tell them. Puck left to do is I asked Nana had come in when I was talking to puck; Santana told me how to help Kurt Nana said that she would stay just in case we needed anything. Burt and Liz left to prepare for tomorrow. I went to the master bath: filled the tub, led Kurt to the bass stripped him down than myself, helped Kurt in the top and got in myself. Kurt leaned against me as I gently washed his body.

That's when Kurt finally spoke since getting home. "Elli, why is Rachel always doing this to me? Whatever did I do to her?" Kurt sobbed.

"You did nothing wrong or to her, I think the only reason she does these things to you is because she truly knows that you are a great singer. So she feels that you were threat. Now don't get me wrong I'm not by any means defending her, I love you and she is threatened you more than once so I am going to get Jeff's dad the file a restraining order against her on Monday."

We sat there for what seemed for hours when we got out I dried us off and wrapped Kurt in his blue fluffy robe and I put mine around me. We then took our leave to the bedroom. We both disrobed to expose our naked bodies and climbed in bed; Kurt pressed his body against mine. "Kurt you need to feed from me; then I will get have to have our dinner brought up. After, I will take care of your other needs." I winked.

Kurt fed from me and soon fell asleep. That's when I got up and covered Kurt. I then went out to the sitting room to find nana watching a movie she looked up at me. "Sweetie, how is Kurt doing? I just can't believe that anyone do that to Kurt." She said.

"I can't either but he's better now, he fed from me and fell right to sleep. Could you get Andrea to bring us our dinner, I think Kurt would like a steak, and I will have the same." I tell Nana as she makes a call down to the kitchen.

**Xxxxx Kurt's pov Xxxxx**

After dinner Nana had left to go back to her room for the night. We sat on the couch just in our robes Elli kissed me and untied my robe: he kissed him my chest. He then cupped my balls in his hands as he did a lip Lock around my hard Dick and started to bob his head up and down... I was in pure heaven and, I was so close to coming. "Elle … I … am soo ...close yah…. Just like that… ahhhhh…" I moaned as a shot my load down Elli's throat.

"Believe that I help you with your problem. I really want to; you can feed from me too." I reach for his hard on and start stroking it the way he likes, as he bites into my skin. After Elli comes, he cleans us both up we climb into bed and cuddle drifting off and on. We had to get up early to go down to the guest house, for breakfast before mom turns dad.


	21. Chap21 Burt's turning

**Chap.21. Burt's turning **

**Warnings;** see prologue. Some sexy times, italic is thoughts

**Disclaimer;** I don't own glee/songs

Xxxxx** Burt's pov xxx**

Liz and I woke up early; she wanted to make sure things were ready in the room that I would be turned in. Liz and Kurt explained what I might go through. Tana was going to give me something for any pain I may have. I am just glad that I would have Kurt and Elliott to help Liz when she needed it.

I Walked into the kitchen and made coffee, and started breakfast for everyone. For breakfast I made pancakes and bacon, I was going to have Liz's blood as it would help with the turning. Kurt and Elliott had just come in with Lily, and Santana was going to be here just after 11 AM. (It was now just after nine.)

After we had eaten Kurt and Elliott were getting settled in the spare room until it was time.

Xxxxx

It was now just after noon and I hugged my sweet baby boy what last time as the human. And Lily hugged me as I left for the room with Liz and Santana.

When we walked into the room, Liz stripped me down to my boxers and got me into the bed while Santana gave me something for the pain. Liz got in beside me. "Burt dear are you ready?" She asked. I said yes as she bit into my skin.

**Liz's pov**

I lay beside Burt; he had just said he was ready for this. "You don't know how long I have waited to taste your blood." I said as I pierced his skin with my fangs. As I fed, I released my venom into Burt; I could feel his body go limp. Tana came over and told me that Burt was now in a deep sleep like Kurt had been in. She told me to bite his other pulse points so the venom could spread quicker.

About an hour later I went back to the sitting room, where everyone was sitting. Lily had Marie come to the guest house to make meals for us. Marie made us tea went back to the kitchen to prepare for dinner. Kurt and Elliott were cuddling on the couch; Lily and I were drinking our tea.

"Mom, how is dad doing?" Kurt asked me. "He is doing fine; I can feel his emotions like Elli could feel yours. I feel that he is going into the burning feeling, as you know son that is the second to last phase of his turning. The last Phase is when his heart slowly stops beating." I told him. I could tell that Kurt was worried, so I told Elliott to take Kurt for a walk. Lily and Santana stayed with me. I hated that Burt was feeling the some pain. Lily and I went to check on him so that Santana could get some rest.

**Burt's pov**

I felt Liz take my hand in hers; as she kissed it. When Liz bit into my pulse point in my neck it hurt it first but then became nothing but pure pleasure. But now I could feel nothing but a dolt burning I think it could have be worse if Santana hadn't given me the pain meds.

I don't know how long it's being; minutes, hours or even days. All I know is that I have lost all track time. I could feel my heart slowing down, bit by bit; the burning has now stopped, I take in one more rest is a human. I slowly opened my eyes to see my beautiful wife, my baby boy Kurt, his mate and Santana all looking lovingly at me. Liz kissed my forehead and Kurt tells me that he and Elliott will come back later to see me.

Santana checks me over and told me that I would need to feed from Liz just like Kurt had to do with Elliott, and then we would spend the rest of the night doing skin on skin bonding. Tomorrow Kurt and Elliott would spend time with me. "Liz I love you so much. I am glad that we did this, I know you had to keep that you were at vampire from me and Kurt to keep us safe, I just wish you he told us after Kurt and found Elliott."

"I know Burt I wish I had to, and I love you too. Now I want she defeat for me. All you need to do is breathe in my scent and, then your fangs will grow. Then you probably into my pulse point on my neck." Liz helped me by guiding me through my first feeding.

**Kurt's pov**

I came out of mom and dad's room and sat beside Elli. I was happy for dad it now means that he will be able to see me graduate, mate bond and see his grandkids.

Elli and I had decided that we would wait for a year after our mate bonding to start having kids. There were few things that I wanted to do before like traveled to places I haven't seen yet. It was now nearing midnight and I was appalling asleep on Elli's lap, I just closed my eyes thinking I would just rest them. I heard Elli's voice. "And I think I'm Blaine to put Mr. Sleepyhead here to bed, but I will be back out." Elli picked me up and carried me back to the bedroom, he strip me down to my boxers briefs and tucked me in. He then kissed my forehead and went back to the sitting room.

**Elli's pov**

"Nan I just realized and only took about 12 hours for Burt to turn. I am happy that it did not take any longer, but why did it only take12 hours?" I ask.

"Well, I think it's because he has been drinking Liz's blood for a few weeks now, and it helps the human if there is some of their soul mates blood already in their bodies." she said as she handed my some tea.

**Xxx Sunday morning Xxxxx**

I went to check on Kurt, who was now just waking up. The first thing he did was say that his throat was starting to burn, so I did the only thing I could and let him feed. So of course that leads to a hot make-out, which we both ended up coming hard.

We took a quick shower and had breakfast with nana. She asked us to take a few blood bags to Liz. When we were let in to the bedroom; we saw that Burt was now sitting up and Liz sipping on blood from a bag.

Kurt went over to them and hugged them both, and I placed the bags of blood in the mini fridge. Kurt was going to spend to the morning with his mom and dad then I was going to take him out for lunch.

I told Kurt that I had to attend to some royal matters and headed back to the main house. I pull out my cell and send a text to Puck.

**To puck; can you meet me in my study? Say maybe 5 mins.**

**To Elliott; I can, see u a few**

**Xxxxx in the study Xxxxx**

"Hey, can you give me an update on the job I gave you?"

"I have set everything up for you, in the morning. The Berry's wanted prof that Racheal was the one that wrote the note, so I told them I did and they would see it at the meeting." Puck grumbled.

"Good now have copies been made?"

"Yes and I have given one to Jeff's dad, and copies for the rest."

"Very good, I don't want Kurt anywhere near that hobbit of a girl, so I will have Kurt help his mom care for his dad. And I have just heard Jeff's dad, he has gotten the restraining order for me."

"I have called Jeff and told them what happen, he said that they would be back late tonight." Puck told me. "They said they would keep an eye on Kurt tomorrow."

"Great, so how are you and Quinn doing?"

"We are taking things slow and are doing to do the mating bond over the summer. We going to hold after you and Kurt get back from your royal tour/ honeymoon." He chuckled.

"I am sure that Kurt would like that."

"Is there anything else you need Elli cause I need to get back to Quinn, we are going to her mom's house for supper. So I have to look good." He gave a weak smile.

"No I don't, and don't worry her mom will love you. See you at four tomorrow." I tell him. He leaves and I head back to the guest house.

**Xxxxx guest house xxx after supper xxx**

**Kurt's pov**

Elli and I had curled up on the couch; we had fed from each other, mom and dad had gone to their room for the night, and Nan had gone back to the main house with Marie so that she could spend a few days with Finn.

"It looks like your dad is doing well with adjusting with his new life just like you have. And just think in a few short weeks we will be at sectionals." Elli kisses me.

"I love you so much. You and my family are my world."

"I love you too angel, now let's get some sleep." He said as he guides me to our room.

**The next morning**

I was awake before Elli, so I went to help mom with breakfast.

"Kurt I am so glad that dad let me turn him." she smiled.

"I am too mom, is Tana coming by later? I think I will do some school work after breakfast. Then Sam and Nick will be by. Sam is teaching me some moves with sui swards."

About ten minutes later, dad and Elli joined us.

"Angel, I got a text from Sam to confirm that he and Blaine will be by later. And I have a meeting with; Figgins, the Berry's and Jeff's dad Chance. So Jeff and Nick will see you then. Puck will be with me."

"Ok. I know you told me last night, but I still wish Racheal was kinder to me. I mean it's not like she can't get into the collage that she wants." He hugged me and headed back to the main house.


	22. Chap22How solve a problem like Racheal

**Chap.22****.****How solve a problem like Racheal **

**Warnings;** see prologue. Some sexy times, italic is thoughts

**Disclaimer;** I don't own glee/songs

Xxxxx** Elli's pov x**

I was sitting in my office, when there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find; Jeff, puck, principal Figgins, Racheal and her dad's. I introduced myself as everyone entered the room and sat down.

"I'm just going to get right to the point. Puck is going to hand out a copy of the letter that Racheal gave Kurt, it clearly is threatening him. Now if…." I was cut off by Rachel. "How dare you, I did not write that and leave it for Kurt." She snapped.

"Racheal shut it it's in your handwriting. I know for a fact that you would stop at nothing to get what you want. Your dad and I thought you better than to threaten people." Hiram told his daughter.

"As I was staying if nothing is solved by the end of this meeting of the letter Rachel's letter will be sent to the show choir committee letting them know what happened to Kurt that it will be up to them, to decide what is to happen to your glee club Figgins. As for my end of the mess, Racheal has caused the enough problems for Kurt. So I told had my lawyers Mr. Evans, Mr. Sterling senior file restraining order against Rachel. She is not allowed to come within 20 feet Kurt if she does only will she not only has to deal with me but the police as well." I tell them.

That's when Figgins spoke out. "Racheal you are now banned from competing at sectionals and if the glee club makes it through to regionals, and if there are no more threats from you in that time, I may reconsider." He said.

"My husband and I are so story for what she has done, we will be talking to her soul mate about the as he was unable to be here because of work. Hunter is the son of a family friend, so he is the one that is in charge of for her. "Hiram said.

"Very well Mr. Barry let me know through Puck as to what happens." I told him.

"We will and thank you for not pressing any charges." Her dad said.

"Charges will be laid she goes near Kurt and that is a promise, now go get now get her out of here before I change my mind. Mr. Barry's here is a copy of the restraining order."

They all leave, but Jeff. We walked down to Liz and Burt's house to tell them what happened with Rachel. I hope that she realized that I mean business this time.

When we got to the gate house Kurt was visiting with Nana Kurt saw me and went into my arms. "How did your meeting go?" Kurt asked. "It went rather well; Racheal is banned from glee until at least regionals. I have a restraining order against her as well." I told them. Kurt told me that he and Nick are going to practice their song for sectionals.

**Xxxxx Hunter's apartment Xxxxxxxx**

**Hunter's pov**

"Racheal how could you? And to the vampire's mate. You can't just threaten a vamp Prince's mate and think you can get away with it. Depending on the threat you could face jail time or even possible death, I don't want that to happen to you, but if you do anything like that again I can't do anything to help you. So I have talk to your dad's and they had given me permission to put you in a girls' private school here and Lima and you will be living with me." I tell her.

"But I only did it because I know that glee will lose because the warblers have Kurt and Nick. Not only that but it would look good on my application for 'nyada'.

"Rach you will get in any way. You have more than enough things listed, so this weekend you are moving in here in starting your new school on Monday. You don't have a choice."

I knew this was good to be hard on her but I did not need anything happening to her because of her on stupidity. I had talk things over with her dads and they agreed to that.

I just hope that now she realized witchy his done was wrong I make us some tea and then take her home to pack her stuff.

**Xxxxx at the mansion Xxxxx**

**Elli's pov**

I walked by the small study in Burt and Liz's place only to hear Kurt and Nick singing their song that they were going to sing for sectionals.

I was sitting on the couch talking to Burt and Liz when Kurt and Nick came back into the room. After, a quick cup of tea Nick and Jeff left to go back to the main house.

Xxxxxxxx

After supper Burt lays went for a walk in the garden, Brandon (Andrea's mate) had just planted fall flowers in the garden.

Kurt and I took advantage of than empty house to have some bonding time and to feed. Kurt soon fell asleep after feeding from me. I've went into the kitchen to get a cup of tea. Liz was sitting sipping on her tea, I sat beside her.

"How is Burt doing? I wanted to know if you can handle things, because I think it time that Kurt and I went back to the main house. Just, so that you and Burt can have time to yourself."

"He's doing very well thank you I can handle things on my own now thanks for your help out."

"You're welcome; Kurt and I will be leaving after breakfast. You are both welcome to the house any time." I take out a blood bag for Liz and me, as we both had just fed our mates.

I then headed back to Kurt for the night. I climbed into bed with a still sleeping Kurt; he looked like an angel, just as I think that he wakes up.

"Hey angel, did you have a good nap? I think that is what I will call you when we are at home." I kiss his lips gently.

"Why do you call me angel, when I am anything but an angel?" He asked.

"Because when you, sing you sound like one." I tell him in a whisper. "Now that you are up for a bit would you like to have a shower with me?"

"I would but maybe we could do more than wash up.?" He winks.

**Kurt's pov**

When we were done our shower and mind blowing blow jobs, we came out to find my mom and dad having a cup of coffee (old habits die hard.)

"I don't think we need to ask how you are doing this morning. I think the whole house could figure that out. I think the whole house could figure that out." Mom glared at dad for saying such things.

"Now Burt, no need to embarrass the boys, it's not like we could not have been heard as well." Mom grinned.

"Ewww… mom I did not need to know that you and dad had the same idea we did, that's a picture I can't get out of my mind. Just, Umm …no." I said.

"Aw come on Kurt I think I can wipe that picture out of you little head Angel." Elli said that the smile.

"Aww Burt, Elli just called Kurt, angel just like you called me." She winked.

Not long after that Marie came in with breakfast. She had made us eggs; pancakes, bacon and hash browns, topped off with Nana's tea. Elli and I returned to the main house around 11 am.

We were sitting with nana, drinking some mint tea and chatting.

"Boys I think that it's about time I moved out. Now before you say anything, I want you to know that I will only be moving to the little cottage down by the pond down by the rose garden. It should be ready for me to move in by thanksgiving. It is time that you took over the main house now Elli, but if you ever need me I will be there for you." Nan smiled.

"Ok Nan, I will get the guys to help you with your move. But I insist that Andrea goes with you. Marie said that she is more than ready to handle things herself." Elli tells her.

"Ok but Andrea was being trained as your maid/ house keeper."

"Well if you would rather have Marie than I am sure that she would be happy to be yours."

"I'll tell you what I will have Marie help me but just till I get settled. Then I would like to do things on my own."

"Ok… ok you win nan. I won't argue with you" Elli said.

**Xxxxxxxx**

Elli and I were returning to school in the morning and now with Rachel not being able to come near me, maybe things work out in the end. I had just finished the plans for the mate bond. Now I just hoped that I would not go into heat at that time. Even though we would use condoms there is that slight chance that I could get preggers. And I know I want to wait a year before I think of having kids.


	23. Chap23 MID-NOVEMBER

**Chap.23****.**** MID-NOVEMBER **

**Warnings;** see prologue. Some sexy times, italic is thoughts

**Disclaimer;** I don't own glee

Xxxxx** Kurt's pov x**

So much has happen so far this month; like mid-terms, Warblers' practices were now two hours long everyday now as sectionals is the day after tomorrow, nana had moved to the cottage by the pond. Elli and I had our first disagreement it was over something silly.

Elli and I had just had a bubble bath and were waiting for Andrea to bring up our supper then later we would fed from each other, then rest up for tomorrow. We are having an all-day practice as we are taking on the 'New Directions' and Rachel's new school. I know we have what it takes beat the two other schools; Nick and I are the warblers' best chance to win.

**Xxxxx Warbler practice Xxxxx**

**Elli's pov**

It was around 10 am and we were all gathered in the small ballroom going over the dance moves for the group number. I had given them each a few lines of the song so they would all have a chance to solo. They have been working hard since getting here early, so I had just given them a 15 min break when Andrea had brought in bottled water for us.

I went over to Kurt and kissed his cheek. "You are amazing, I love you and we are going to blow the other schools away."

"Ok guys; let's get back to work; now that we have the moves down, how about we try it with singing too."

"Kurt and Nick I want you go through your songs, and then we will all go through the three songs till lunch." I tell them.

**Xxxxxxxxxx Lunch Xxxxx**

Andrea had set up the dining hall for us for lunch; Andrew had made different types of sandwiches' and juice, water and tea. I had a feeling that Kurt needed my blood so I took him to my office to feed, and I had Andrea bring me a blood bag for me. After Kurt and I had full bellies we headed back to the others. Everyone was back at work perfecting their dance moves.

**Xxx Kurt's pov xxx**

Nick and I helped the others that needed help with the dance moves, Elli and Seb walked around helping too. At 5pm hours and two run through, Andrew came in and announced that there was burgers and hot dogs for everyone in the dining hall.

**Xxxxx dining hall xxx**

Everyone was eating and chatting before heading back to Dalton, for the night. (They were staying in the commons, then that way they had time to warm up before sectionals.)All of a sudden I felt dizzy, that's when Elli had reached me.

"Angel, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I just got a bit dizzy, is all." I tell him. Nick, saw that I had a dizzy spell and came over with Jeff. "Nick, can you take Kurt up to our suite? I will be up shortly."

"Sure, I will stay till you get there." Nick and I head upstairs.

**Kurt and Elli's suit**

"What's wrong Kurt? You look, spooked." He asks.

"I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen at sectionals,"

"Things will be fine, do you want me to make you some tea?" he asked me.

"Sure that would be great thanks Nick." Elli comes in, as Nick handed me my tea.

"Jeff is waiting for you downstairs nick." Elli said. "Are you ok? Please tell my angel, whatever it is we can work it out together." Elli kisses my forehead and Nick leaves.

"I just have a really bad feeling that something bad is going to happen tomorrow that's all."

"Don't worry my angel. They guys will keep an eye on things. And if anyone did try anything there will be hell to pay. How about we have a hot bath and spend the night cuddling?" he hugs me close. "Sounds like a plan, I love you tiger." I drag him to the master bath.

After our bath we curled up naked on the bed, just kissing but things got heated fast; we kissed, grind against each other our movements got faster, till we both cum hard on each other's cheats'. Elli washes us off with a warm facecloth and I soon drift off to sleep.

**Elliott's pov**

With Kurt sound asleep, I make my way to the kitchen only to find nana drinking a cup of warmed blood. "How's Kurt? I could sense that he was worried." She gave a sad smile.

"He was worried that something bad is going to happen there any truth to his worry?"

"I feel that there is truth to what Kurt said, I can't get a fix on what will happen. But I know someone from his resent past is out to harm your sweet Kurt, it is someone that doesn't know that he has turned yet so that may give us the upper hand." nana said sadly. "Let's just say it is better to let things play out. I know it will be hard on you but by letting things play out as they plan, it will be easier to catch whomever wants Kurt out of their way."

"Thanks nana for telling me. I will have Nick stay with him when I am not."

"That's a good idea things will work out you will see."

"I know, but do you think I should tell Kurt or just leave it?"

"Just leave it he has enough on his plate right now; you boys will get through this."

"You're right, thanks for the pep talk I needed it." I hug her and head back to our room.

**Kurt and Elliott's suite**

"Angel what are you doing up? Is everything ok?"

"Yea I'm ok; I just had a bad dream is all. In it; someone tried to kill me." He started to sob. I got up and hugged him. I light of Kurt's dream I decided to tell him of Nana's vision, so I tell him.

"Kurt I know things are scary for you but we have to let things play out."

"As long as Nick or one of the guys is with me or nearby at all time I can handle it." A tear rolled down his cheek.

I sent the guys a text to come up to our suite. When they came in they guys sat down in the sitting room with Kurt and I. I explained what was going on and they agreed that they would keep an eye on Kurt. Puck called Sam to go in and set up hidden cameras' in all of the rooms at the school. After they left we curled up and watched movies till we had to leave.


	24. Chap24 Sectionals and Racheal's down f

**Chap.24. Sectionals and Racheal's down fall**

**Warnings;** see prologue. Some sexy times, italic is thoughts

**Disclaimer;** I don't own glee, songs or book ref used

**At Dalton - Kurt's pov**

All of us had been warming up our voices, in the choir room as we are 2nd to last to go on stage. The new directions were before us and are now on stage singing. As we were about to go on stage Rachel walked over to us. "Kurt you will pay for all that you have done to me, just you wait." she said as she stormed off as only she can.

We took our place on stage and totally rocked our first song, then Nick and I nailed our duet now I was singing my solo, I looked over to Elli to see tears sliding down his cheeks. After my song ended we took our seats in the audience.

Rachel was sing the last song for her school when she had reached the high f in the song 'defying gravity' she went flat. Then she stormed of the stage. It was announced that the warblers had won and the DN got 2nd.

Nick and I whet to set up the refreshments in the choir room. That was when we heard someone run in to the room; we looked up to see Rachel.

**NORM POV**

Rachel ran into a room, and looked around to see Kurt setting up food and drinks on a few tables. (She did not see Nick off to the side of the room.) She picked up a pair of scissors that were on the table. Kurt yelled,** "Nick, go!"** Nick ran out the door to get help.

She moves closer to Kurt, who tries to talking her into giving him the scissors but to no avail she just walked closer.

"Kurt you have ruined everything, like; going to NYADA, getting the hot looking jock, you should have done as I asked and tanked your songs. So now you have to pay the price. I have waited a long time to do this, and when Dave k tried to help me he failed so I knew I would have to do it myself." she sneered as she lunged and stabbed Kurt In the gut. Kurt fell to the floor as hunter came into the room to see Rachel over what looked like a dead Kurt.

"Rach what have you done? " he knew he had to get her out of there fast, because of the crime her had just commented, she would either be put to death or jail for life.

"We have to go now." Rach did not move; that's when Nick, Puck, Jeff and Blaine came running in. Elli picked up Kurt's body and passed him over to Jeff, then told Jeff and Nick to take Kurt to the medi room.

"Rachel you will not get away with this crime, you have killed my mate, puck stay here with these two and Blaine can you stand outside the door and make sure that no one is allowed in this room. I will be back; I need to tell his mom and dad of their loss."

Bye the time Elli had gotten to the medi room Kurt was had almost healed. Elli had told Nick to stay with Kurt till he had fully had healed, he then headed back to the choir room where Jeff had taken Rachel's dads' to joined them.

**Xxx Choir room- Elli's pov-**

"Now I will get right to the point; Rachel attacked Kurt and I think that by the time I got here to him it was too late for me to turn him but I tried, it.. Didn't work, it is not going to end well for you miss berry." I glared at Rachel. _(I just hoped that she believed that Kurt had passed.)_

"Rachel how could you? Do you not realize that your life now is in the hands of the prince here?" Hunter let a tear fall. "I am soo sorry I don't know what came over me… I guess that when I heard him sing I know that my team would never win and then when I tanked that note I panicked so when I saw the scissors I had to get rid of Kurt. I know what I did was wrong ….please, don't kill me... I love Hunter." I could tell that she had planned it, just by the tone in her voice. Luckily Blaine had set up cameras' in the choir room.

"You say you did not mean to harm Kurt well that could not be farther from the truth missy, you see I have, a witness and video of you telling Kurt your plan." She did not look like she believed me. "Oh really Elliott where is this video?" she stated. "If, you all would look at the TV I can show you proof." They all looked at the screen; it was playing everything that had happened. "I still don't believe that you have a witness." She sneered. As I got a text from Nick saying that they were just outside the door. "Nick would you kindly show our witness in.

In walked Nick and Kurt, and Sam was on the other side of Kurt just in case.

"Kurt… I killed you…Elli said he did not get to you in time. How can you be alive? You set me up!" she tries to make a run for it but was caught by Puck.

"Well hobbit, he had to be turned this summer after Dave hurt him and raped him. Hunter I should have her killed, but I would greatly spare her if you take her overseas to you family's Manson, and never return. For if I do see her, here again I will not hesitate to imprison her for life. Or worse, if you get my meaning now go puck go with them and make sure they leave."

Her father's said that they would move too, just to make sure she did not come back.

"Now I think that we should rejoin the party. Come a long Angel." And we all return to the party in the gym.

**XXXXXXX in the gym Xxxxx- Kurt's pov**

Elli and I walked in to the gym where we were met by thunderous applause. (The gathering had been set up in the gym do to what happened in the choir room.) Mom and dad walked over to us. "Hey guys where did you wonder of too?" Elli and I explain what had happen in detail and told them about that Rachel was out of our lives hopefully for good.

Nana saw us and walked over to us. "Kurt, tana would like to check you over then you are to feed from Elli. She is in the medi room now off you go." She smiled.

Xxxxx

After tana checked me over and I fed, tana told us that Elli should take me home to rest. Mom, dad and nana were heading back home as well (Blaine and Sam took them in their car.) I snuggled into Elli's side in the back seat.

Once we got home I lay on the couch in our suite to rest a bit, nana had brought up some tea when she saw us come in.

Xxxxx

**Elli's pov**

Nan and I were sipping our tea, just talking, about our new suite; it was nanas and gramps when they were in charge off the lands that are now in my charge. (Then it was then one I had lived in till I was 17. Then my dad gave me the one I am in now.) It took up the second floor in the west wing and has a great view of the lake. I had asked Britt and Princess Tina to decorate it; nana said that it would be ready for us by the eve of our bonding.

After moving to the new suite, Jeff and Nick will move into this one.

I was startled when I heard Kurt Yelling. "**RACHEL STOP PLEASE YOU DON'T NEED TO DO THIS, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME… ELLI HELP!"**

Nana and I ran to the sitting room; I wrapped my arms around him. "Sh…it's ok my angel I am here; Rachel is gone." Nana left to get a cup of tea for Kurt, as I tried to sooth a shaking Kurt. Nana came back to see the still shaking Kurt. "Elli sweetie, I think Kurt needs a skin on skin bond with you; let me help you to your room and get you settled." She said. "Thanks nana." She had brought the calming tea with her, set it down on the night stand and help hold Kurt as I stripped down then sat in the bed. She managed to help me strip Kurt and get him sitting between my so that his back was lying back on my chest.

"Elli I am going to stay here tonight just let me know if you need anything."

"Love, how are you feeling now?

"Better thanks, for bonding with me like this." Kurt said just before he drifted of again. Kurt woke up a few hours later. "Elli I need to feed, but I think I am going into heat again. I have the urge to rip off our clothes and just go for it. When I was sleeping had a very erotic dream about us, and it felt so real. So I think it would be better if I fed from your wrist."

"I will get your mom to check you over in the morning just to be sure." I said.

"Elli, can you get her now?"

"Sure, Angel I will get Nan to sit with you." I told him. I leave and find Nan in the kitchen. "Nan can you stay with Kurt, I need to get Liz. I think he may be going into heat again." I tell her.

"I'm already one step ahead he you, I had a feeling he might be, his scent is like the first time but is masked with your sent. So I want you to feed from his wrist like before, so he can be at school this time. Oh Liz said that her and Burt would be here soon."

"Thanks Nan but how did you know? Other than has sent."

"Well dear, he looked paler than normal and he was had the look of love in his eyes." That was when Liz and Burt walked into the suite. "I will go check on Kurt and take him some calming tea Nan has made". She takes the tea and goes to Kurt.

A short time later, Liz and Kurt came out of the bedroom. "Well it looks like I'm heating and. But at least I don't have pain this time or at least as much. All we have to do is the same things as before". Kurt smiled.

"Thanks Liz, you and Burt are both welcome to stay here for the night as it is late."

"Yes thank you, it looks like Burt his fallen asleep anyway." She smiled and Burt who is pastel on the couch. I took Kurt back to the bedroom so he could rest before he fed from me. Then in the morning I would feed from his wrist.


	25. Chapter25 December

**Chapter.25. December**

Warnings; see prologue. Some sexy times, italic is thoughts

Disclaimer; I don't own glee, songs used

**Kurt's pov**

It was now a week before Christmas and our mating bond, things could not be better. Finn was getting to know Marie better and was spend as much time with her. He had decided that he wanted to work as a manager at dad's Westerville shop, Hummel's tire and lube. Finn would start there after grad.

Last we heard Rachel was living the high life in London England with Hunter, and her dads'. Hunter would defiantly have his hands full with 'Lima Rachel on steroids.'

I had just gone through my 2nd heat and even though I was in pain it was less intense, tana had told me that it was because my body was almost done changing inside, I did have some really strong urges but Elli was there to help me through them.(if you get my meaning, wink, wink.)

I had taken the teaching exam but would not hear back till after winter break. Yesterday was the last day before the start of the break. Dad and I were out shopping for Christmas, so of course Puck, Finn, Jeff was with us. Mom and nana were shopping for dresses and would meet up with us later. Elli had taken Jeff to the tux shop for our bonding, Elli had said that he had a surprise me no our mating night I can't wait to see what it is.

I was now more comfortable with feeding from Elli in front of others. Nan was going to walk us through the ceremony and we would be wearing traditional suits. time was going by so fast, in just a few short days I would Kurt Hummel no more but I will be Prince Kurt gilbert and a can't wait.

**Two days before the bond and Christmas- Elliott's pov**

It was two days before and the out of town guests have started to arrive. The Harder's were staying in Nan's cottage by the pond. Nana was staying in her old room, Finn was staying with Marie and the others were in nearby hotels.

Seb had taken over the Warblers temporally as they were going to sing for us. Kurt and I picked out songs that we are going to sing to each other as our vows. Kurt and I kept the songs a secret from each other. I had chosen 'this I promise you' by N'Sync.

Nick was visiting with Kurt and helping him with his song, Puck was seeing to the guests. The women were seeing to the menu, we are going with a buffet style dinner. Blaine and Sam are making sure that security was in place and Jeff's dad was seeing all of the legal papers are in order for us to sign,(yea sure it was a vamp mating and not a human wedding but the government needed the human wedding papers too.)

Jeff had taken my suit to Burt and Liz's house where the guys and I would be staying tomorrow night. (Nan; the girls, and Kurt would be staying in our suite.)

Tonight Kurt would meet Lady Stephanie, lord harder's wife; and Wes and David's wives Jessica and Tammy. They are the older sisters of Lady Stephanie; Jessica was medium height, brown hair, slender build. Tammy was slender like Jessica but with blonde hair ;( tammy had been adopted when her parents were killed by rouge overseas.) And Lady Stephanie was about '5.5'feet tall dark brown hair and blue- green eyes.

Jeff and I were in my study, drinking coffee. "How are you holding up Elli?" he asked me.

"I am a bit nervous but I am good. Kurt is the same way."

"I just came from the music room where Kurt and Nick are; I heard Kurt singing, he sounded great. You guys may want to feed tonight, to sustain you and Kurt till the bonding." Jeff said to me with a wide smile.

"Your right maybe we should, how does our new suite look?" I ask.

"It looks great, Nick and I made sure it was well supplied with lube and condoms for you and Kurt. Did you and Kurt talk about kids yet and did he agree with the fact that you guys have to start trying within two years of the bond?" Jeff winks.

"Yes we have talked and he agreed, so when are you and Nick going to have kids?"

"We are going to try in the summer. But we will see." There was a knock on the door; I open it to see my angel standing there before me.

"Angel, what do I own the pleaser of your company?"

"Nan said that supper is ready, my love." He winked. Kurt and I headed to supper, luckily we had changed earlier.

**AT SUPPER – KURT'S POV**

Elli and I had met with our guests; Lady Stephanie and her twin sisters – Jessica and Tammy.( From what I have been told by Elli is that the three sisters were firecrackers, and would not let anything or anyone get in their way of getting what they want.)

Out of the sisters I had more of a connection with Stephanie, she had a very kind heart, and she had told that her gift was that she could see the good in people even if they could not see it themselves. I knew that we would be friends in on time.

For supper we had ham, roasted potatoes wedges and vegetables. Desert was cherry cheese cake. (One of my faves, I knew Nan must have gotten Andrew to make it for me.)

Xxxxxxxx

Nick and Jeff were the first ones to head back to their suite, then Elli and I headed to ours, we wanted to feed in private this time. In the morning we would be all busy getting up all the wedding décor in the grand hall. Once we got to our suite, we had decided that we would feed from our wrists and save feeding from our necks for our bonding.

We spent the night just cuddling and watching '**the sound of music'** (mom had named me after Kurt Von Trap.)

**Friday – day before bonding (norm pov)**

It was a cold sunny day, Kurt and Elliott had gotten up early; had a bite to eat, before they had to set out to help set things up for their bonding the next day. Nana had made a list of things that needed to be done and who was do what.

Kurt and the girls were to decorate the great hall with streamers and lights, and once Blaine and Sam set up the table and chairs. They were to set tables too. (The royal family would be sitting with the small bonding party at the head table which included Burt and Liz.)

Elli and Finn were in charge of handling the flowers and making sure they ended up where they had to go. It had taken till 9pm to get things ready. Just before we had to part for the night, Elli came over to Kurt and kissed him goodnight, then headed to Burt and Liz's for the night. Kurt; his mom and dad, and Nick headed up to Kurt's suite.

Before turning out the light and going to sleep Kurt sent a text to Elli.

**To Elli; I just wanted to say goodnight one last time and that I love you**

**To my angel; goodnight I love you too**


	26. Chap26 Christmas Eve and mate bond

**Chap.26. Christmas Eve and mate bond**

**Warnings;** see prologue. Some sexy times, italic is thoughts

**Disclaimer;** I don't own glee, songs or book ref used

**- Kurt's pov**

I woke up around 10:30 AM to a sunny day, Nick brought up some calming tea and a light breakfast. I would eat more at lunch. I was glad to have my best friend and my best girls with me.

After a quick shower; I went out to the sitting room to help get the girls ready for the ceremony. Their dresses were silver with blue sashes and they carried blue and white roses. The guys had blue suits with silver ties. It was now around 2:30 and I had about an hour and a half to get ready, mom came into the bedroom to help me with my suit and hair. They were all to line up at the bottom of the stairs making a path to the sunroom.

"Oh my sweet baby boy, in just a few short hours you will be fully made it. I know things sometimes are tough but just know that you have family and friends to help you through it." Mom smiled and hugged me as I got into my traditional suit. (It was the Dalton colors and had a gold sash that was draped over one shoulder and pinned at the opposite hip, where a sword hung from my waist.)

"Mom, I love you and dad so much. I'm so glad the dad will be around for us. I tell her. " That's when Nick came in. "Buddy it's time to meet your prince. Everyone is in their places. Liz, will you take Kurt's arm then we can all get this show on the road." Nick let us to the top of the stairs I looked at the bottom and there stood Elli with a big smile, mom took me down the stairs; then puck placed my arm into Elli's, then he walked me to the sunroom and we stood in front of Nana and my dad.

"Today you will witness the meeting bond of Prince Elliott and Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Print Elliott and Kurt have chosen to sing a song as their vows." Nance started the music and Elli began to sing 'LOST IN YOUR EYES' by Debbie Gibson. I could feel the pure love you have for me. Tears formed in my eyes, when the song ended Elli handed me the Mic. The music changed and the warblers came in as backup vocals of a started to sing;

'The first time ever I saw your face' sung by Roberta flack.

We moved closer to Elli and looked up at him with passion in my eyes. The song ends and I hand the mic back to Nana.

"Prince, we you take Kurt as your mate for all eternity, do you promise that you will love and protect him?" She asked.

"I promise so to do." Elli states. "Kurt you take Prince Elliott as your forever mate, the love him." She asked me. "I promise so to do." I answer back.

"Prince, now feed from Kurt to start the mating bond- Kurt and you feed from Prince Elliott." I tilted my head so he could feed from me then he did the same for me.

"With that done, Prince and Kurt will place the cuffs on each other now. They are to be worn as a symbol of the meeting bond do you both understand that when you are in the public eye the cuffs are to be worn at all times." That's when dad stepped in. "I'm here, to officiate the human side of this bond. As you place these rings on your fingers it symbolizes that you are joined as one and have mated in the fullest way; mind, body and spirit." Dad smiled. "We both understand." Elli and I reply as the cuffs and rings are placed on us.

"I would like you all to meet, Prince Elliott and Prince Kurt Gilbert you may now kiss your mate." Both nan and dad said.

We kissed passionately and very deeply, it was as if we were the only ones in the room. It was the loud clapping and cheering that process back out of the heated kiss.

"The happy couple are now going to get pictures taken and will be back for the reception, after a private dinner. Our chef has prepared a nice meal for us that will be served in the dining hall. Then after dinner we will join the happy couple in the grand Hall for some dancing and refreshments." Marie announced.

With pictures taken, we all headed to a small room that had been set up just for family to eat in. After meal Elli and I change closed for favors reception he was dressed in a blue suit with silver tie in mine was silver with a blue tie.

**The reception –Elliott's pov**

Kurt and I returned to the grand Hall to join the reception, when we walked in I saw round tables whining the outside walls; a table set up with goodies and her cake. The table at the front of the room visit reserved for Kurt, Jeff, Nick and I.

There was soft music playing in the background, I took Kurt's hand and led him to our table. (It was customary for people to come to us to congratulate the bond.) Nan got up and made a speech. "Kurt, I would like to welcome you and your family to mine and now that we are one big family, you and your family are now under the protection of this covenant. May you and print Elliott have a happy life together now let's get this party started."

She handed the Mic to Sebastian, "Kurt and Elliott will now have their first dance as mates. The warblers will sing their song. "No matter what' sung by 'boyzone'

I swayed and twirled Kurt around the dance floor, near the end of this song I spend Kurt into me and then kissed them with passion. After that I danced with nan while Kurt danced with his mom; even Burt danced with my Angel, Liz danced with me a few times but much of the night I danced with Kurt.

It was now around 10:30 PM when Nana came over to tell me that it was time for our last dance for the night. Once again Sebastian took them mic. "The next song is the princes last song, the song is 'all of me' by Johnny legend, but will be sung to you by our very own Jeff and Nick.

Kurt and I swayed to the music, when it ended I took Kurt's hand and led him to our new suite.

"Elli you're going the wrong way our suite is on the other side of the house." He looked at me puzzled. "I know Kurt but that is our old suite, I have had Nan and Gramps old suite updated, it is now hours. It is the biggest one in the mansion. I hope you like it Angel. The plan is that we will make love tonight and then we can sleep in until noon, and then join the others for presence and lunch, before spending the next week in our suite bonding." I tell him.

When we reached the door to our new suite I open it and picked Kurt up bridle style and entered to continue the mating bond.


	27. Chap27 First time and Christmas brunch

**Chap.27. First time and Christmas brunch**

**Warnings;** see prologue. Some sexy times, italic is thoughts

**Disclaimer;** I don't own glee, songs or book ref used

- Kurt's pov

After Elli carried me to the bedroom, were he placed me back on my feet. He walked over to his iPod, when the music played he started to sing with it, as we swayed to the music. He whispered into my ear. "Angel we have all night, so we are taking things nice and slow. I will be gentle as I can." he unbuttoned my shirt and slipped it off my shoulders, it fell to the floor.

Piece by piece our clothes came off, the only thing that we had on was our cuffs. Elli took mine off then I took his off too. He took my hand and led me to the bed; we both lay back on the bed. He ran his hands lightly down my now naked body. (It sent shivers up and down my body)

When I tried to do the same he stopped me. "Angel let me take care of your needs tonight. Next time you can take care of me. "He looked lovingly into my eyes; kissing me deeply, our tongues danced a slow dance. Then he kissed and licked his way down my body till he got to me hard on, where he sucked and played with the head with his tongue. I was in heaven.

"That's when I heard the pop of the lid of the lube being opened." love I am going to prep you now, so as I have not really stretched you before, this may sting a bit. But I will use lots of lube." he whispered.

Once he had his fingers lubed up; he gently started out stretch me open. I hissed at the sting at first, but it soon stopped. Then he placed on of my legs over his shoulder; he kissed and liked my balls, as moved his fingers in and out.

After a few long minutes he pulled out his fingers, as he did I whined at the loss, I begged for more.

"Love, are you ready to full bond with me?" he asked. I answered by putting the condom on him. He was just as hard as me; I knew that neither of us would last long by the look on Elli's face. I lubed his cock and he slowly slid into me. Once he was all the way in then stilled so I could adjust to his size, he had just placed my legs on his shoulders.

I gave him a nod. "Elli, please; move. I am ready." I begged him.

**Elli's pov**

Kurt was so tight round me, even after my stretching him. After he gave me the ok to move; I started moving slow then sped up and went harder. (I_ just knew I would not last too much longer.)_ The noises that he was making were hot and setting my body on fire.

"Aw… Kurt… so good…" I reach down, taking his cock in my hand; it only took maybe three strokes for him to cum in my hand and on his chest. Just as he came and clamped around me, I was Cumming hard into the condom. When we came is was nothing like I felt before; our minds, bodies and spirits came together as one. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt a tingling on my right wrist. (Opposite wrist from the one that has Kurt's name on it.) By the look on Kurt's face he felt it too. I looked at his wrist to find the words '**bonded forever' **and two rings at the end of the words. I then looked to my wrist to find it there too.

I went to the bathroom, I took off condom and threw it in the trash I then grabbed a warm washcloth and took it back to Kurt. By the time I got back to the bedroom, I found Kurt dozing off. I cleaned him up and we cuddled for the rest of the night. No words were spoken only through our thoughts.

**Christmas day morning**

Kurt's pov

Elli and I had just announced our third round of love making and now my but was totally sore. So when Elli noticed me when I try to get out spoke softly to me.

"Angel, stay there, how about a nice hot bath to ease your sore ass?"

"That, Sounds great, as long as you join me in the bath, Elli." He fixed me up and carried me to the bathroom and sits me down on the counter. Once the tub is will Elli list me off the counter and held me in the tub and get in with me.

He washes my body gently; I leaned back and kissed him, which turns it into a heated make out quickly. Elli broke the kiss.

"Love I think maybe if we make love tonight, that I should bottom because you are sore and I don't want to make you feel worse. Liz I think you might be going into heat again, since this change slightly and it may have driven me to pound into you harder last time." He said.

"Ok sweetie we can try that way if you want." After a while we got out and dressed. He showed me the rest of the suite. It had two bedrooms and two bathrooms. The living room was done in the Dalton colours; off to the side was a small kitchen, it had a mini fridge and microwave.

In the living room, there was a small fireplace, and in the corner stood the most beautiful tree, with presents under it. Elli walked over to the tree and came back over to me when a small box then asked me to open it. In the box I found a set of house keys. "Elli, what are the keys for?" I ask.

"They are for a small cottage that I now own on Vancouver Island in a place called long beach; it is on a very private beach, the sand is white. When I saw it I just knew I had to buy it. We can take walks on beach and even make love under the stars." he said. "There's more in the box." In the box I saw a ring with a blue sapphire in the middle.

"Love that is the very ring my dad gave my mom on their bonding day, before he had been killed, he asked me to pass it on to my mate, so now it is yours." He places the ring on my finger beside the ring that he had been placed there last night.

"Elli I think we should head down to breakfast, before the sent out a search party."

"You're right, but I have to ask are you still sore? I asked because you are walking like you are." He asked, "I am a bit, but not as bad as before the bath." We head to breakfast.

**Dining hall – Nana's pov**

"Now let me just say this before the happy couple get here; I would like it you would not tease them. (I looked pointedly at Nick and Jeff as it would be something that they would do.) I told them just as a limping Kurt and Elli holding on to his waist. "Why did you have to break Kurt on your first night?" Nick joked.

"Nick, that's like calling the kettle black, as I recall my love you were worse off. You had winced every time you took, when we had our bonding night." Jeff laughed.

"Sorry guys, I truly am." Nick pouted.

"Its fine Nick, Elli warned me before we came downstairs." Kurt giggled.

**Elli's pov – after breakfast**

We were all gathered around the tree in the sitting room, opening our gifts; I had gotten; pants, shirts, Jeff and Nick got us and bag of assorted personal items. (Wink, wink.) When I showed Kurt, he blushed at the sight of what was in the bag.( in the bag there was, condoms, bottles of lube, fuzzy hand cuffs and a couple of toys. I had a feeling that Tana had helped them with this.)

Kurt and had decided that we take a few of the items with us on our trip to Canada. Burt and Liz got us matching watches. After the presents were opened Finn left with Marie to have dinner with her family. Sue and Andrew were having dinner with us (; -he was the one cooking it.)

Kurt and I came back upstairs for alone time before dinner.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

With our bellies full, everyone went their separate ways for the night. I had told Jeff to let the staff know that we were not to be disturbed use it was importuned.

Once we got back to our new suite we had a bath, which led to Kurt stretching me as it was my turn to bottom or at least till he was out of heat again. We were now on the bed, Kurt was about to roll on a condom, when I stopped him and told him that I wanted to feel all of him inside me. He was as gentle with me as I was with him. I told Kurt that for them next few days that we were not leaving this suite and that nana was going to have our meals brought up for us.


	28. Chapter28 NEW YEARS – LOVING MONMENTS

**Chapter.28. NEW YEARS – LOVING MONMENTS**

**Warnings/disclaimers; same as last chap, (Italic- thoughts)**

**Kurt's pov**

It was New Year's Eve and ell and I decided that we would ring in the New Year at home. Jeff and Nick were out at a house party. Seb and Adam were in Canada with their families.

We had a wonderful morning; Andrea had brought up our breakfast, we fed from each other, and then spent the day with Nan, mom and dad. And now we were cuddling watching the hunger games on the couch. If you had told me a year ago; that I would be at vampire, fine my mate, and be fully mated/married (so to speak). I would've told you were crazy. I can't wait to see what the New Year brings.

**XXXXXXXXX New Year's Day – Elliott's pov**

I woke up with Kurt my arms; I love the fact that I could now spend the rest of my life, to Kurt in my arms. Kurt and I were going to spend the rest of the day here, and then we were to go down for supper.

**XXXXX**

Nick and Jeff popped by before supper as did Sam and Blaine. Andrea brought up tea and cookies for afternoon tea and said that supper would be ready around five.

After the guys left to get themselves ready for supper, Kurt and had decided that scenes how supper was less formal, that we would just dress in our jeans and a sweater.

Kurt and I had just had enough time for a great round of shower sex_. (It was a good thing that our suite was sound proof)_. As soon as I stepped in the shower my angel had pinned me to the wall of the shower. (_This was a side of Kurt that I have not seen before, not that I minded one bit. I had noticed that his urges were slowly getting stronger each time we made love. I will talk to tana to see if it was an effect of his heat, bond or both.)_

**Xxx sitting room xxx Kurt's pov**

We had just finished supper, when Sue came in. "Kurt can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked. "Sure, Sue what's up?"

"Well I have just received this." She handed me an envelope with my name on it. I slowly open it, to find a certificate. It was my teacher's certificate. Elli rushed over to me and hugged and kissed me.

"Kurt I would like to offer you a job teaching a class teaching about carriers with me, then after a few weeks you will take over." Sue asked. "Ok I will take the job, but what about my other classes?" I ask.

"I was hoping you would say yes so I have taken care of that, for you." She smiled.

Andrew and Sue left just after that; mom and dad said their goodnights, then left.

**Xxxxx**

We were back in our suite; we started off just holding each other, but all too soon clothes came off, Elli knelt down between my legs and took my hard length in his mouth. He licked and sucked as he bobbed up and down, I moaned loud.

"Mm…. Soo… good, Elli." I he played with his free hand. "Angel just let me take care of you tonight." I heard the pop of the lube lid; he lubed his fingers, slowly stretching me open as he sucked on my hard shaft.

"So, good…. I am going to….ahhhhh cum."

"Cum, my love, cum for me." Elli told me, as I came down his throat.

"Tiger, you're so hard; let me help you, I need you. I feel like I can't get enough of you." I begged. "Please make love to me." Elli rolled on a condom; lubed up and slowly plush all the way in. the movement was slow and gentle. Neither of us lasted that long. We soon, fell asleep. i cant beleive that i acme twice in such a shrot time,dam urges. _(And just think that on Monday I would no longer be a student, but would be a teacher.)_

**Xxxxxxxx**

**Saturday mid-day /Elliott's pov**

I was getting concerned about Kurt's increased urges'. So after Kurt had fallen asleep, I called tana and asked her to check Kurt out. But when I told him it did not go as well as I had hoped, he freaked out when not only tana showed up put her dad as well.

**Earlier **

"_Elli! How could you do this behind my back? So now not only tana knows but so does her dad." He said with a raised voice._

"_Angel! Please, just…" I tried to talk to him but was cut off._

"_Elliott I am too mad right now and I don't want to talk to you right now." He said as he stormed out. "Elli do you know where Kurt has gone?" Tana asked._

"_I do, he has gone to see his mom. I will send her a text."_

_**To Liz; Kurt and I had a fight; he would not let me explain my concerns about his increased urges. He will no doubt tell you.**_

_**To Elli; he just got here, nana is making him tea, and I think I know what's going on. Can you text Jeff and get him to send Nick down. Give me about an hour to talk to him. – Liz**_

_**TO; Liz: thanks Liz, I will bring the doc with me. Tana is headed down now**_

**Xxx End of thoughts Xxxxx**

I sent a quick text to Jeff.

**To Jeff: hey can you and Nick come to my suite? –E**

**TO Elli: sure why is something wrong? –j**

**To Jeff: it's Kurt nothing bad, will explain when you get here**

Not 5 minutes later Jeff; Nick, Tana and her dad were here listening to me explain what happen with Kurt.

"Elliott, when you made love, was Kurt bottom or top?" the doc asked.

"I mostly bottomed, because he had just gone into heat and was worried that condoms weren't 100% effective. Why do you ask?"

"Well that explains a lot of the urges he has felt, you see when a carrier mates their bodies crave the feeling of being claimed. If they top, it's like they are the ones doing the claiming. It is fine if he tops when he is not in heat. When he is in heat; his urges, will be stronger because of your deep bond." The doc said. "Don't worry Jeff and I went through the same thing. I will go and talk to him. Where did he go?" Nick said.

"He went to see Burt and Liz. Thanks Nick." I told him, as he left.

"Tana, I think you can handle this one yourself. I have to go back to the office now." The doc then left. Andrea brought up some tea, before we went to talk to Kurt.


End file.
